Il est temps
by Mayh Pendragon
Summary: Camelot accueille un nouveau médecin...ce qui est anecdotique en soi. Oui mais voilà, Uther semble être plus qu'intéressé par la protégée de Gaius...Uther/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

_U_ther descendait les rues de la ville haute d'un pas calme, seulement accompagné d'un de ses chevaliers, Sire Léon. Ils se dirigeaient vers une échoppe où semble-t-il le propriétaire avait reçu des marchandises très intéressantes. Tout en discutant, il avait l'habitude de surveiller autour de lui, bien qu'étant le Roi de ce Royaume Uther n'en demeurait pas moins un chevalier, ses sens toujours en alerte. Sire Léon continuait de parler en marchant quand il vit le Roi se retourner sur une femme, qui au premier abord était inconnue au chevalier, et s'arrêter au milieu de la rue. La jeune femme fit de même, seulement pour quelques secondes avant de lui sourire et de poursuivre son chemin.

- Vous la connaissez, Sire ? demanda Léon intrigué de ce qui venait de se produire.

- Non, souffla-t-il en laissant son regard s'attarder sur la silhouette de l'inconnue. Continuons…

Le Roi l'avait vue arriver en face de lui, montant vers le château. Il était tard et la pénombre commençait à s'installer, mais il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas d'ici, ne l'ayant pas reconnu. Le regard d'Uther avait été attiré par son allure générale, assez grande pour une femme, habillée d'un pantalon et d'une veste longue, portant un sac visiblement assez lourd sur son épaule. Il avait aussi noté lors de leur bref « échange » la couleur de ses yeux, d'un bleu très clair s'accordant parfaitement avec ses cheveux châtains tombant négligemment le long de son dos. _Une belle femme _se dit Uther intérieurement_…_

La jeune femme continua son chemin à travers les rues de Camelot, arrivant au bout de quelques minutes de marche au château proprement dit. _Dieu que cette ville m'a manqué !_ Elle passa les gardes contrôlant l'accès de la citadelle et se dirigea à travers ses couloirs familiers jusqu'à une porte précise. Elle frappa et sans attendre la réponse entra.

- Gaius ? appela-t-elle.

- Un instant, répondit une voix venant de la pièce d'à côté.

Le vieil homme apparut finalement et cherchant du regard aperçut la jeune femme attendant patiemment au milieu de la pièce. Son expression changea quand il la reconnut.

- May !

- Gaius.

Le vieux médecin s'avança et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui sans retenue. Ils rompirent leur étreinte au bout de longues secondes, un large sourire recouvrant leur visage.

- Je ne t'attendais que dans quelques jours…tout va bien ?

- Oui, mon voyage a juste été plus rapide que prévu, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je sois là si tôt ?

- Non ! Je suis heureux de te revoir. Après ces longues années d'absence, te voilà arrivée au bout de ton parcours.

- On dirait bien…

- Oh mais quel hôte je fais, tu as mangé en route ? Je peux partager mon dîner avec toi dans le cas contraire…

La jeune femme défit son manteau et l'accrocha à une patère près de la porte en répondant :

- Je partagerai avec plaisir ton repas, Gaius…

Environs deux heures plus tard…

La porte s'ouvrit après un bref « toc toc ». Gaius et May discutaient à la lueur d'une chandelle posée sur la table, se remémorant des souvenirs lointains, échangeant sur les nouvelles d'amis communs des autres royaumes. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et virent entrer un homme assez grand qui ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant la jeune femme assise en face du médecin.

- Sire, salua Gaius en se levant et en inclinant sa tête pour le saluer. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

En entendant son ami saluer le nouvel arrivant de la sorte, May se mit debout à son tour, réalisant que l'homme qu'elle avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt n'était autre que le Roi de Camelot en personne.

- Mon bandage a besoin d'être changé, expliqua Uther en entrant.

- Bien sûr, Sire.

Voyant l'attention du Roi se poser sur May, Gaius fit les présentations :

- Sire, je vous présente Maywen. Elle restera ici trois mois pour achever sa formation de médecin.

- Madame, dit le Roi en s'approchant d'elle.

May inclina la tête respectueusement vers le Roi. Apparemment elle aussi l'avait reconnu…mais elle ne dit rien.

- May tu peux commencer à enlever le bandage, s'il te plaît le temps que je prépare l'onguent…si cela vous sied Sire ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Uther jeta un regard appuyé sur cette jeune femme, intrigué. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme médecin auparavant. Tous ceux qu'il avait fréquentés étaient de vieux hommes, souvent excentriques, rarement aussi séduisant qu'elle.

- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, Sire, dit May en désignant la chaise près de lui.

Il s'exécuta et enleva la manche droite de son manteau pour accéder à la blessure. Uther défit les boutons de la manche de sa chemise et la retourna pour faire apparaître le bandage recouvrant une grande partie de son avant-bras. May avait posé sur la table de quoi nettoyer et des bandages propres, s'était lavée les mains avant de s'asseoir en face d'Uther de l'autre côté de la table. Elle lui fit signe de poser son bras face à elle.

Elle commença par défaire les couches supérieures de bandes, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Uther la regardait travailler minutieusement, écartant les linges souillés par sa plaie. Il laissa échapper un sourire que la jeune femme remarqua sans peine. Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air interrogateur. Il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer tout haut la pensée lui ayant traversé l'esprit quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Vos gestes sont beaucoup plus agréables que ceux de Gaius…dit-il tout doucement de sorte que le vieil homme n'entende pas.

May sourit en reprenant sa tâche.

- Et bien, vous aviez peut-être remarqué, Sire, mais Gaius et moi avons quelques différences, je suis un peu plus jeune que lui et je suis une femme…

- Oui, ce dernier point je l'avais déjà remarqué tout à l'heure dans les rues de Camelot…

Le Roi vit alors la jeune médecin rougir sans retenue à sa remarque, il fut satisfait de voir qu'elle avait saisi son message.

- Cette plaie est importante, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Uther baissa son regard sur son bras et ne put qu'acquiescer. Sa blessure était maintenant à nu et il devait admettre que son adversaire ne l'avait pas épargné…

- Tiens, voilà l'onguent, dit Gaius en posant la coupelle remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre visqueux et odorant.

- Merci, Gaius.

Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil à la plaie par-dessus l'épaule de sa protégée, croisa le regard du Roi puis tourna les talons vers sa table plus au fond de la pièce. Uther comprit alors que son médecin faisait une confiance totale à May, l'autorisant à poser ses mains sur lui.

Gaius reprit son occupation, à savoir la préparation de nouvelles potions pour le lendemain. Il levait les yeux de temps en temps devant lui pour voir May et le Roi toujours en grande discussion alors qu'elle passait l'onguent sur sa plaie. Il soupira, chassant la pensée qui venait de naître au sein de son vieil esprit tortueux.

- Gaius, appela May.

- Hum ?

- J'ai fini, si tu veux venir voir avant que je referme le bandage ?

Le médecin approcha et examina du regard la plaie.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Trois fois ? L'entaille est profonde…dit May.

- Oui, je pense que trois fois ce serait bien pendant quelques jours…confirma Gaius.

- Il faudra changer ce bandage trois fois par jour pendant une semaine environs, Gaius surveillera l'évolution de la cicatrisation, expliqua May tout en bandant la plaie.

Une fois son pansement terminé, Uther se releva, redescendit sa manche de chemise et enfila la manche de son manteau.

- Je passerai demain matin Sire pour renouveler votre bandage, dit Gaius.

- Bien.

Puis le Roi se tourna vers May, occupée à ranger son matériel.

- Il y a un festin organisé demain soir pour fêter les moissons. J'aimerais que vous veniez, dit Uther d'un ton certain qui visiblement ne laissait place à aucun refus. D'ailleurs la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de refuser cette invitation…

- J'y serai. Merci, Sire.

Uther jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Gaius et sortit de ses quartiers.

_Alors vos avis? c'est juste le début, la fic est déjà finie sur mon pc...__J'ai gardé le prénom de May pour cette nouvelle fic avec toujours Uther comme personnage central. Une nouvelle manière de lui donner un peu de compagnie et d'amour dans ce monde de brutes...R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain soir…

Gaius se tenait près de sa protégée, discutant calmement des différentes personnes présentes dans la salle du banquet. Elle avait eu du mal, mais elle avait réussi à trouver une robe pour la soirée, n'en ayant aucune dans son paquetage…Gwen, une amie de Merlin et Gaius l'avait coiffée, assez bien si elle voulait être honnête, tressant deux mèches le long de la tête, rejoignant le reste des cheveux en une natte tombant le long de son dos. May vit Uther s'approcher d'une table où étaient disposés des amuse-bouche, elle laissa son regard se perdre sur lui, sachant apprécier un bel homme quand elle en rencontrait un…Et Uther était très séduisant, son allure fière et sûre de lui ainsi que sa tenue de Roi avec sa cape rouge sang ornée de dragons d'or ne gâchaient en rien la vue…

Elle avança vers lui ou plutôt vers la table prétextant un petit creux, abandonnant un Gaius amusé de la voir se comporter ainsi…_elle ne changerait donc jamais…_

Uther observa May avancer vers la table des petits fours, donc vers lui. Il l'avait vue arriver quelques minutes plus tôt avec Gaius, plutôt satisfait qu'elle soit venue. Il avait été surpris de la voir en robe, une magnifique robe bleue clair s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux.

- Sire, salua-t-elle.

- May, vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe.

- Merci, même si je soupçonne que vous dites cela à toutes les femmes passant les portes de votre festin…ironisa-t-elle.

Le Roi sourit à la remarque, surpris d'avoir été percé à jour si facilement, et laissa ses traits se détendre avant de répondre. Enfin une personne qui n'avait pas peur de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait...

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Mmm. Légèrement, admit-elle sans honte.

Il attrapa deux verres sur un plateau d'une servante et en tendit un à May.

- Excepté que pour cette fois, je le pense réellement…

Elle accepta le verre en inclinant légèrement la tête vers lui. Elle avait vu son expression s'adoucir à sa réponse, nullement offusqué de sa franchise. Elle but une gorgée de son verre, s'attendant à un vin au gout improbable et fut soulagée de sentir que cela n'était pas aussi mauvais que son odeur le laissait croire. Uther vit son hésitation en goûtant sa boisson mais ne releva pas.

- Comment va votre bras ?

- Mieux, les potions de Gaius sont toujours aussi efficaces. Dans quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus, dit le Roi en regardant son bras blessé…d'ailleurs si cela ne vous ennuie pas, le bandage doit être changé ce soir après le repas et…

- Père ! Vous ne me présentez pas cette belle jeune femme ?

Le « couple » s'était retourné vers le nouvel arrivant, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleus portant les mêmes armoiries qu'Uther. _Et une couronne sur sa tête…_

- Arthur.

May crut déceler dans l'intonation d'Uther une certaine déception d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte…

- Maywen, voici Arthur mon fils, présenta le Roi.

May salua le jeune Prince d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- May est venue terminer sa formation de médecin avec Gaius, précisa Uther.

May nota en elle-même que le Roi l'avait appelée par son diminutif, ce qui la surprit quelque peu, vu qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille…

- Oh.

- En fait, j'ai terminé ma formation, mais mon formateur initial doit valider mes acquis. C'est pour cela que je suis revenue à Camelot voir Gaius.

- Alors vous connaissez déjà Camelot, demanda Arthur curieux.

- Oui, Gaius était un ami de ma famille, il a gentiment accepté de m'accueillir quand je lui ai demandé d'être mon mentor pour la médecine. C'était il y a tellement longtemps, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie…soupira-t-elle une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

Uther était plus qu'intéressé du tour que prenait la conversation, curieux de détails sur sa vie. Il en profita pour pousser un peu plus loin la discussion.

- Longtemps comme ? demanda Uther.

- J'avais à peine quinze ans quand Gaius m'a prise auprès de lui, je suis restée cinq ans avant de commencer mon _hymgais._

Voyant les têtes de ses deux interlocuteurs, elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

- L'hymgais est la suite de la formation, pour avoir une autre expérience si vous voulez. Chaque futur médecin doit passer par les mains des médecins des cinq royaumes, rester trois ans avec eux. Je viens de terminer mon hymgais. (elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre). Je vous ai assez ennuyés avec ma vie, Sires. Vous devez avoir d'autres personnes plus importantes à voir ce soir. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Prince Arthur.

Et avec un salut poli elle prit congés de leur présence pour rejoindre son mentor.

- Alors ? demanda Gaius.

- Alors quoi ?

- Le Roi a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, May, dit Gaius en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

Elle croisa son regard et y décela une note de malice, par apprécier il entendait visiblement autre chose…

- Gaius, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ah oui ? Je connais Uther depuis de nombreuses années May, et là crois-moi, je peux t'assurer que tu as réussi à attirer son attention.

Il sut qu'il avait touché quelque chose de juste quand il la vit poser son regard sur Uther, une expression incertaine sur son visage.

- Et il a attiré la tienne, apparemment, murmura-t-il.

_Plus tard vers la fin du festin…._

May se tenait dehors, debout le long du mur d'enceinte, observant à travers les créneaux la ville illuminée en contre bas. Il faisait maintenant nuit, les invités étaient pour la plupart partis, excepté quelques irréductibles, mais elle appréciait la vue, tellement de souvenirs remontaient en elle. Elle frissonna, la température avait baissé rapidement depuis le coucher du soleil.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête, s'attendant à trouver Gaius derrière elle mais fut surprise de voir Uther qui venait de recouvrir ses épaules avec un long manteau de cuir noir. Il laissa ses mains quelques instants sur ses épaules, croisa son regard attendant comme une autorisation de son geste et quand elle lui sourit, il s'avança pour rester à ses côtés. May réajusta le manteau pour qu'il recouvre une plus grande partie de son corps, et nota au passage l'odeur de son propriétaire, une odeur indubitablement masculine.

- Merci. Mais cela n'était pas nécessaire, Sire.

- Il commence à faire froid, un médecin malade n'est pas vraiment un bon médecin...

- Je profitais encore pour quelques instants de la vue. Camelot est une belle cité, dit-elle en reposant ses yeux sur les maisons devant elle, elle m'a beaucoup manquée.

- J'en déduis que vous n'êtes pas revenue depuis longtemps, ici ? questionna Uther.

- J'essayais de revenir tous les ans voir Gaius, mais dernièrement cela n'a pas été possible, j'étais trop loin. Cela doit donc faire autour de six ans que je ne suis pas revenue ici.

Uther sentit dans l'intonation de la jeune femme beaucoup de nostalgie, Camelot avait visiblement été la ville de son adolescence et elle y avait beaucoup de souvenirs. Malgré les apparences, May devait avoir autour de trente ans si les calculs du roi étaient exacts. Elle n'était plus vraiment une jeune fille…mais plutôt une femme, une femme dont le physique attirait beaucoup à Uther...

May fixa Uther quelques instants avant de ramener son regard sur « sa » ville. Le Roi avait croisé son regard, et avait cru qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose mais rien ne vint.

- Quelle pensée vient de vous traverser l'esprit ? demanda-t-il curieux.

Ils étaient seuls le long de cette muraille, personne pour les épier, enfin surtout lui.

- Rien d'important.

Il n'insista pas, elle ne le connaissait que depuis la veille, et il était toujours le Roi, il avait donc une position dominante pour elle, nécessitant retenue et politesse, même si elle se comportait assez librement avec lui il devait bien l'admettre. Il allait se tourner de nouveau vers la ville quand il l'entendit finalement répondre à sa question :

- Vous avez de très jolis yeux, Sire. C'est ce que j'allais vous dire…

Uther fut étonné, jamais personne n'osait lui faire de telles remarques. Même ses proches ne parlaient jamais de sujets aussi personnels que celui-là. Il avait ramené son regard vers elle pour y déceler une quelconque moquerie, mais il n'y trouva rien de tel, juste la preuve qu'elle le pensait. Ce qui le déstabilisa encore plus.

- May ?

La jeune femme et Uther se retournèrent au son de la voix de Gaius, abandonnant aux plus grands regrets du Roi cette conversation inattendue.

- Je rentre, tu viens ?

- Non je crois que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps, répliqua-t-elle en ne retenant pas un léger sourire.

- Comme tu veux. Vous voulez que je vous change votre bandage, Sire, avant de partir ?

- Non, May s'en occupera, répondit Uther sans se tourner vers elle comme si cela était convenu depuis le début.

- Oh. Je te laisse donc ma mallette, May. Bonne nuit Sire.

Gaius fut surpris de la réponse d'Uther et son étonnement n'échappa au Roi qui ne releva pas. Le vieux médecin laissa ses affaires contre le mur et tourna les talons. En chemin, il pensa que ceci était plus qu'étrange de la part d'Uther, jamais il ne laissait un autre que lui l'approcher pour ses soins, mais après tout, il avait vu la confiance que Gaius avait en May, mais aussi qu'il l'avait appelée par son diminutif. Il regagna ses quartiers en laissant son esprit se reposer un peu, pour une fois, il avait quelqu'un qui prenait son relais pour veiller sur le Roi.

_Dans les quartiers d'Uther…_

May avait enlevé le bandage souillé du bras d'Uther et commençait à nettoyer la plaie doucement. Quelques instants auparavant, le Roi lui avait indiqué de le suivre dans ses quartiers privés pour être à l'aise pour ses soins.

- Vous dormez chez Gaius ?

- Pour les trois prochains mois.

May vit le regard amusé du Roi à sa réponse. Et quand il prenait cette expression, il semblait à May rajeunir de plusieurs années, ses yeux brillaient et son sourire enfantin immense barrait son visage sans retenue.

- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

- Vous découvrirez par vous-même. Mais sachez que le château est rempli de chambres inoccupées si vous changiez d'avis…

- Je sais qu'il ronfle, Sire. Et qu'il ronfle fort, mais j'ai passé cinq ans à vivre avec lui, je pense que trois mois de plus seront supportables…

- Ce que vous supportiez à quinze ans n'est peut-être plus le cas aujourd'hui. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous n'aurez qu'à demander…

Uther la regarda amusé intégrer sa remarque avant de poursuivre son application d'onguent. Intérieurement, il se dit que oui, ses soins étaient beaucoup plus agréables que ceux de Gaius, et son aisance avec lui ne gâchait rien. De même que son physique et ses…

- ..yeux sont incroyables, souffla-t-il.

May releva la tête pour le fixer, surprise. Uther plongea sans retenue son regard dans ces yeux clairs et réalisa soudain qu'il avait dit à haute voix sa pensée. Il ne vacilla pas, après tout c'était la vérité et il le pensait.

- Merci réussit-elle à dire au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Le Roi vit la jeune médecin rougir distinctement avant de reprendre son travail. Il venait de réussir à la déstabiliser.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent sans apporter de surprise à May, elle s'occupait de la blessure d'Uther puisqu'il le lui avait demandé, dégageant Gaius de cette corvée. Mais elle était partie des appartements de Gaius, après qu'un matin où sa mine était plus terrible que d'habitude il accédât à sa requête d'avoir ses propres quartiers, où elle pourrait enfin dormir la nuit…Il avait fait le nécessaire et elle s'était retrouvée à vivre à seulement quelques portes de lui, officiellement pour avoir un médecin près de lui.

_so what do you think? je continue? R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Sire Léon rejoignit le Roi sur une terrasse dominant le terrain d'entrainement des chevaliers. Il vit l'attention d'Uther focalisée sur May qui se tenait quelques mètres plus bas.

- Que fait-elle ?

- Elle s'entraine d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, informa le chevalier.

- Seule ?

- Elle m'a demandé de lui indiquer quelqu'un pour l'aider, mais comme vous le voyez elle est gauchère et…

- Sire Tilen est mort il y a deux mois, finit Uther.

- En effet, nous n'avons plus de chevalier gaucher. Elle a demandé l'autorisation d'observer les entrainements du Prince Arthur. Apparemment, elle sait manier une épée depuis son enfance mais sans avoir réellement eu de formation…

Uther observa la jeune femme reproduire des mouvements d'escrime du mieux qu'elle pouvait, il avait remarqué qu'elle portait une épée dans chacun de ses déplacements mais n'avait jamais poussé la conversation sur ce sujet, les femmes sachant se battre étaient plus que rares, il avait éduqué Morgane parce qu'elle était sa pupille et qu'il voulait qu'elle sache se défendre, mais cela devait être le seul cas de la cour.

_Plus tard…_

Elle était en chemin pour retrouver Gaius dans ses quartiers, longeant sous les arcades du premier étage la cour.

- May ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour apercevoir Uther. Elle fit un pas en sa direction, venant à sa rencontre.

- Sire.

- J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez un gaucher pour vous entrainer à l'épée.

- En effet, mais Sire Léon et votre fils m'ont appris qu'il n'y avait plus de gaucher à Camelot parmi les chevaliers.

- Il est vrai que Sire Tilen nous a quittés il y a quelques mois, mais il n'était pas le seul gaucher de la cour. Il y en a un autre qui accepte de vous entrainer deux fois par semaine si cela vous va.

Il vit le visage de May s'illuminer à sa proposition, visiblement cela lui convenait…et il en fut heureux.

- Très bien. Il est d'accord pour commencer demain, à dix heures dans la salle d'armes.

- J'y serai. Merci Sire.

La jeune femme vit Uther satisfait de sa réponse, après tout il s'était occupé d'un problème alors qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Il reprit son chemin dans le sens opposé de May qui repartit vers Gaius.

_Le lendemain dix heures, salle d'armes_

May attendait dans la salle d'arme, habillée d'une tenue confortable pour son premier entraînement. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'Uther ait réussi à convaincre un chevalier de lui donner des cours d'épée, rares étaient les personnes qui auraient pris du temps pour elle, après tout elle n'était que médecin…

Elle écouta dix heures sonner à la cloche du château, il était l'heure et elle allait enfin savoir qui était cette mystérieuse personne. En même temps que le dernier « dong » retentissait, elle vit entrer Uther.

- Vous êtes prête ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Où est mon professeur ?

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, elle vit le Roi se diriger vers les épées d'entrainement en en saisir deux. _Cela ne se pouvait ? Il n'était pas…_

- Devant vous…répondit-il calmement attendant de voir la réaction de la jeune femme.

Elle détailla la tenue du roi et remarqua qu'il semblait être sérieux, il portait une chemise ample et un pantalon léger, rien à voir avec ses vêtements habituels.

- Vous allez m'entrainez ? Mais vous êtes le Roi…vous avez des occupations beaucoup plus importantes que moi…

- C'est vrai, mais un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal, et je suis le seul gaucher de Camelot…vous n'avez donc pas le choix.

Il lança une épée à May qu'elle saisit sans problème et se mit en garde.

- Voyons quel est votre niveau…


	4. Chapter 4

_Trois mois plus tard…_

May monta sur son cheval qui l'attendait près des marches de l'entrée principale de la citadelle. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son harnachement et en examinant ses sacs derrière, elle vit arriver Sire Léon, en côte de mailles et portant sa cape avec les armoiries des Pendragon.

- Sire Léon, le salua-t-elle.

- Je vous accompagne, May, répondit-il sans autre forme de salut.

May fit une moue caractéristique quand quelque chose la contrariait.

- Je ne crois pas…je vais ramasser des herbes à la lisière de la forêt, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps…

- Ordre du Roi. Il ne veut pas que vous alliez seule dans la forêt, vous allez vers Sangow, il y a eu des attaques là-bas, expliqua le chevalier.

Elle se tourna instinctivement vers les terrasses dominant la cour où elle se trouvait et y aperçut Uther, les bras croisés devant lui, observant plus que sérieusement la scène. Il surveillait qu'elle parte bien accompagnée et croisa son regard sans sourciller. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Je suppose que vous n'aviez pas prévu cela, Léo.

- Non vraiment pas.

Ils se mirent en route, dans un silence que seuls les bruits des fers des chevaux sur les pavés troublaient.

_Une heure plus tard…_

May ramassait ses herbes, avançant tranquillement au gré de ses besoins. Elle en avait déjà deux sacs et quand celui-là serait plein, ils pourraient rentrer, Léo reprendrait ses activités de chevalier au lieu de la chaperonner…Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et le vit assis adossé contre un chêne attendant patiemment qu'elle termine. Elle reprit sa tâche, triant soigneusement sa cueillette.

- May !

La jeune femme se retourna vers le chevalier et comprit en voyant son expression alarmée que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était levé et rapproché d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'espère que vous avez été plus qu'attentive aux cours que le Roi vous dispense…

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous allons en avoir besoin, dit-il en dégainant son épée.

May se retourna et vit cinq hommes habillés en noir s'approcher d'eux, l'air plus que menaçant.

- Merde ! lâcha-t-elle.

Elle laissa son sac tomber au sol et sortit son épée du fourreau.

- Finalement, Uther n'a pas eu une mauvaise idée en vous envoyant m'accompagner…dit-elle.

Sire Léon s'avança au devant d'elle en protection, et engagea le combat avec le premier assaillant. Il était plus petit que le chevalier, mais se défendait bien avec son arme. May n'eut pas le loisir de continuer à observer le combat, un autre guerrier s'approcha d'elle, pensant sans doute qu'elle ne saurait que faire de sa lourde épée…elle para une attaque assez facilement, et à commença à combattre son ennemi.

Léon avait fini avec le sien, l'ayant blessé grièvement puisque la jeune femme avait entendu un « Aahhh » significatif et un silence dans les croisements d'épées derrière elle. Puis les bruits reprirent. Elle essayait de repenser à ce que lui avait enseigné le Roi, à savoir qu'elle serait toujours plus petite et moins forte que ses adversaires, elle devrait donc utiliser de sa tête pour les vaincre. Et il lui avait appris de nombreuses façons d'utiliser son cerveau…

Elle vit enfin une faille dans la technique de combat, elle s'y engouffra et le blessa en pleine poitrine. L'homme s'effondra dans un bruit lourd, la surprise se lisant clairement sur son visage d'avoir été battu par une femme…

May ne perdit pas de temps, elle vit Sire Léon se battre contre deux adversaires à la fois, et malgré ses talents d'escrimeur, il était surpassé. Elle courut vers lui et abattit un coup violent sur le bras droit d'un des guerriers. Il se retourna en cherchant des yeux qui avait osé lui faire cela. La fureur se lisait dans ses yeux, il l'attaqua dans la même seconde.

Celui-là allait s'annoncer plus coriace que le précédent…Elle lutta contre ses attaques incessantes, puissantes et précises. Uther avait raison, malgré ses entrainements, sa force serait toujours inférieure à celle d'un homme, et d'un homme en colère encore plus…Elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là, elle devait le tuer et vite. May esquiva un de ses coups, ce qui le déséquilibra. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se retourner pour la suivre, elle le frappa avec la garde de son épée à la base de son cou et entendit un « crac ». Elle remercia intérieurement le roi qui lui avait aussi enseigné les points faibles du corps humains…

Sire Léon vit que son amie avait défait ses deux adversaires, il se reconcentra sur le sien, très collant. Il réussit enfin à le dominer physiquement, son endurance de chevalier commençait à payer, son adversaire se fatiguait. Il le frappa à la cuisse, celui-ci tomba à genou, Léon put enfin le mettre hors d'état de nuire… Restait le dernier guerrier si les comptes étaient bons. Il balaya du regard les lieux et son cœur s'arrêta.

- Je vous conseille de poser votre arme, Chevalier.

Le dernier homme en noir, visiblement le chef de la bande tenait May dos contre lui avec une dague sous sa gorge. Elle essayait de faire baisser la lame avec sa main droite, mais sans effet. De la frayeur se lisait dans ses yeux. A contre cœur, il jeta son épée devant lui, espérant un quelconque geste en retour, mais il ne bougea pas. Il vit la jeune femme lui faire un signe de la tête ou était-ce lui qui imaginait ? Soudain, Léo la vit profiter du fait que l'attention de son bourreau soit portée sur lui pour lui asséner un grand coup de coude dans le ventre. Le reste, Sire Léon ne comprit pas bien comment elle avait fait, mais le résultat était là, elle s'était dégagée de son « étreinte », s'était saisie de la dague dans le même mouvement et le guerrier gisait maintenant au sol, avec sa propre arme platée dans le cœur et May à califourchon sur lui essoufflée.

Sire Léon s'approcha d'elle, elle lui tournait le dos. Il l'aida à se relever et quand elle se retourna, il vit que sa joue gauche avait été coupée par la dague. Une belle entaille lui barrait la joue.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il soulagé de la voir en vie.

- Je crois, oui…

- Comment vous avez fait ? Je croyais qu'il allait vous tuer….

- Je…Uther m'avait montré cela il y a quelques jours...souffla-t-elle encore troublée par ce qui venait de se passer.

- Le Roi vous a appris cela ?

- Oui, et on peut dire qu'il a été plus qu'inspiré de le faire…

_Une heure plus tard…_

May et Léon arrivèrent dans la cour de la citadelle au petit trot. Ils arrêtèrent leurs chevaux en bas de l'escalier principal, le chevalier mit pied à terre et se tourna vers elle.

- Je vais faire mon rapport au Roi, nul doute qu'il ne va pas être ravi…il voudra vous parler.

Le chevalier était parfaitement conscient que Uther ne serait pas content de savoir qu'elle avait été blessée. May semblait attirer son attention depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied à Camelot, entrainant de sa part une attitude protectrice inattendue. Même si à sa connaissance, rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Pas encore en tout cas…

- Je vais chercher de quoi vous soigner et je reviens, dit-elle en descendant à son tour de cheval et en défaisant ses sacs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle attendait derrière la porte de la salle d'audience du Roi. Léon finissait son rapport et elle patientait pour le soigner. Elle avait fait un rapide crochet par les quartiers de Gaius pour qu'il soigne sa coupure, celle-ci laissant couler inexorablement des gouttes de sang.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et Sire Léon en sortit apparemment l'entretien s'était aussi bien passé que possible. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre dans une alcôve située près de là où elle pourrait plus aisément soigner ses blessures.

Léon s'assit sur le rebord du mur après avoir posé sa chemise et jeta un coup d'œil à son torse pendant qu'elle préparait le nécessaire. Il y avait beaucoup de bleus, des coupures sur ses bras et mains et une entaille sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas été épargné dans ces combats, mais au moins il s'en était sorti vivant et May était toujours là. Le chevalier la regarda nettoyer ses blessures avec application, puis commencer à panser certaines d'entre elles.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'était arrêtée, toujours silencieuse, le regard focalisé sur sa poitrine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, May ?

- Quoi ? dit-elle sortant de sa torpeur. Non, tout va bien…je pensais juste la que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle musculature, Léo.

Sire Léon baissa les yeux instinctivement sur son torse, il devait bien avouer qu'il était très fier de sa musculature et de sa condition physique, être un chevalier n'empêchait pas d'avoir un beau corps, au contraire… Le chevalier laissa une pointe de gêne apparaître sur son visage, avoir une jolie femme qui le complimente n'arrivait pas tous les jours.

- Je suis juste impressionnée, finit-elle en souriant.

- Aah, vous dites ça parce que vous ne m'avez jamais vu torse nu, dit une voix malicieuse devant elle. Vous verriez la musculature d'un véritable homme !

May n'eut aucun mal à en reconnaître le propriétaire, mais elle leva tout de même les yeux vers lui.

- Je vous crois sur paroles, Arthur, sourit May. Cependant vous êtes un peu trop jeune à mon goût…j'aurais l'impression de regarder la poitrine de mon petit frère…

- Jeune ? Je ne suis plus un enfant…je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué !

- Désolée, mais vous avez quoi, vingt deux ans ?

- Vingt trois le mois prochain.

- Vingt trois ans et moi j'en ai trente deux, vous êtes donc trop jeune pour que je vous porte un intérêt de ce genre là...

Le fils du Roi encaissa le coup, assez bien, il avait juste voulu taquiner May sur ses goûts en matière de physique masculin…Mais il ne lâcha pas si facilement cette conversation.

- Alors Sire Léon, plus dans vos âges, pas trop jeune je pense. Quel âge avez-vous Sire Léon, demanda Arthur en s'approchant d'eux un air espiègle sur son visage.

- Trente cinq ans, Sire.

- Trente cinq ans, parfait pour vous May…

La jeune femme grimaça à la remarque du Prince. Elle aimait la manière dont il s'amusait en cet instant, redevenant pour quelques minutes un jeune homme ordinaire sans autre souci que d'amuser la galerie.

- L'âge de Sire Léon aurait sans doute convenu à May quand elle avait vingt ans, aujourd'hui, il apparaît un peu trop jeune également…

Tous se retournèrent et virent Gaius dans l'encadrement de l'alcôve apportant d'autres bandages pour sa protégée.

- Désolée, fit May à l'intention de son patient.

Arthur laissa son regard quelques instants sur le médecin de la cour et la reporta sur May qui souriait à la remarque de Gaius.

- Sérieusement ? May ?

- Quel âge avais-tu quand tu voyais Sire Allistaire ? continua Gaius qui était maintenant à ses côtés. Vingt ans ? Vingt et un ?

Elle secoua la tête avant de répondre, sentant la conversation devenir plus personnelle qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé au départ.

- Dix neuf.

- Et lui ? il approchait les quarante je crois au début de votre relation.

- Exact.

- Vous êtes sortie avec un homme qui avait vingt ans de plus que vous ?

- Sortie n'est pas vraiment le bon qualificatif, nous somme restés presque deux ans ensemble…

- Et si j'osais, qu'est ce qui a fait finir cette relation ? La différence d'âge ? demanda Arthur plus que curieux.

- Non, sa femme.

Sire Léon et le Prince ne purent s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en imaginant la scène cocasse.

- Ok. Je reprends. Léon trop jeune, moi également. Gaius peut-être ? continua Arthur en regardant le vieux médecin toujours là.

Il se tourna vers May et en voyant son regard il grimaça en accord avec son avis.

- Reste donc…voyons quelqu'un d'environs cinquante ans, cela vous irait ?

May ne répondit pas à la remarque, ce qu'Arthur interpréta pour un oui.

- Voyons…réfléchissons…Ah ! je sais…Évidemment, suis-je bête ! Mon père !

La jeune femme ayant repris sa tâche sur son patient en échappa sa bande de tissu à la trouvaille du Prince. Elle leva son regard pour d'abord rencontré celui de Léo assez amusé puis celui d'Arthur triomphant et au loin Gaius qui ne pouvait cacher son plaisir.

- Mon dieu, soupira-t-elle.

- Bien sûr…vous vous entendez merveilleusement bien et puis il est plus qu'évident qu'il a un faible pour vous et…

Arthur continuait sur sa lancée, ce qui commençait à gêner la jeune femme vu que tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Uther était quelqu'un dont elle aimait la compagnie, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, elle n'était qu'au mieux une amie pour lui.

- Vous n 'avez qu'à demander, je peux vous arranger un petit rendez-vous en tête à tête et …

- _Arthur !_

Le jeune Prince se figea à son nom et encore plus quand il reconnut le propriétaire de la voix. _Oh non, pensa-t-il…_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Uther qui se tenait à l'entrée de l'alcôve, appuyé contre le mur, visiblement présent depuis un certain temps.

- Je pense que May est assez grande pour gérer sa vie sentimentale seule sans avoir besoin des _précieux_ conseils d'un garçon de vingt deux ans, plaisanta le Roi sur un ton railleur qui fit taire le jeune homme.

- Merci Uther, dit la jeune femme heureuse que quelqu'un soit venu à son secours.

Elle gratifia Uther d'un regard empli de reconnaissance à son égard, ravie qu'il ait réussi à lui clouer le bec en une phrase. Et d'avoir un allié à ses côtés.

- Je vous en prie, répondit-il satisfait de voir qu'enfin son fils restât silencieux.

Elle termina le dernier bandage de Sire Léon. A son grand soulagement, elle allait pouvoir s'extirper de cette alcôve.

- C'est fini, Léo. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

- Merci.

Le chevalier se leva et mit ses vêtements, cacha la musculature objet du délit et sortit après un bref salut au Roi, suivi de peu par Gaius.

- N'empêche que…recommença Arthur.

- Arthur, sors d'ici !

Voyant le regard amusé de son père, il allait reprendre sa tirade quand :

- Maintenant Arthur !

Le jeune Prince ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et disparut en courant vers la sortie. May rangea sa mallette, suivant du regard le fauteur de trouble amusée.

- Je suis désolé pour Arthur, commença Uther en s'approchant d'elle.

- Arthur s'inquiète juste pour vous, Uther, dit May en se levant pour lui faire face. Il est arrivé à un âge où il comprend combien la solitude peut être pesante au quotidien. Il vous aime beaucoup, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser et souhaite vous voir heureux. Alors quand il vous voit passer du temps avec une femme et bien vous entendre avec elle…

May ne finit pas sa phrase, elle vit dans ses yeux verts clairs qu'il avait compris son message.

- Oui, je sais, admit-il doucement.

La jeune femme sentit quelque chose sur sa joue, elle passa sa main et y vit du sang. Sa plaie s'était rouverte, rien d'étonnant vu la taille de la coupure.

- Zut.

Le Roi la vit chercher dans sa mallette de quoi essuyer le sang coulant de sa blessure. Mais sans miroir, il lui était difficile d'atteindre correctement sa cible…

- Laissez-moi faire May, dit-il en lui prenant le linge des mains.

- Non, je vais aller voir Gaius. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

Il ne répondit pas et commença à éponger le sang de sa joue doucement. May était plus que gênée, même si leur relation avait légèrement changé, ils n'étaient pas proches à ce point. Ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble à travers ses entraînements et les différents soins quotidiens, cela ayant abouti à ce qu'il lui demandât de laisser le « Sire » de côté pour simplement l'appeler par son prénom. Mais de là à ce qu'il la soigne, il restait tout de même le Roi…

- Il faudrait quelque chose pour arrêter le saignement, statua Uther en lui tendant le linge ensanglanté.

- J'ai mon onguent.

- Donnez le moi.

- Uther…ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux…

Elle comprit dans ses yeux qu'il n'y avait pas matière à discussion, il était volontaire pour cela. La jeune médecin capitula et sortit donc son onguent du sac. Uther l'appliqua du mieux qu'il put sans trop la faire souffrir, et quand il fut satisfait du résultat il lui tendit le pot.

- Vous savez, quand Sire Léon m'a appris que vous aviez été attaquée, et que j'ai vu que vous n'étiez pas avec lui, j'ai eu très peur, May.

May leva ses yeux azurs pour le regarder, elle lisait sans mal qu'il avait été terrifié par la perspective de sa perte, et comprit peut-être pour la première fois que leur relation n'était en rien seulement une relation Roi/sujet ou même amicale, il y avait plus entre eux, plus qu'ils n'étaient prêts à se l'avouer pour le moment.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous étiez…morte, souffla Uther en caressant gentiment sa joue blessée. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de surmonter cela...

_...une nouvelle fois,finit Uther pour lui-même._ Ils étaient tellement proches physiquement qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage et percevait sa voix résonner dans sa poitrine quand il parlait.

- Je ne suis pas morte, Uther, grâce à vous, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son torse. Sans vous, il ne fait aucun doute que ni Léo ni moi n'aurions survécu.

- Mais j'étais responsable de votre sécurité et j'ai failli, ajouta la roi en baissant la tête.

- Non, vous avez assuré ma sécurité en m'obligeant à partir avec une escorte. Vous n'avez en rien failli à votre devoir de Roi, conclut-elle.

Il allait lui répondre quand un garde approcha avec ce pas lourd caractéristique des hallebardiers.

- Sire, dit-il d'une voix forte.

May se recula instinctivement d'Uther, qui retira à regret la main de sa joue sans quitter son regard calme des yeux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Sire Heriq est de retour pour vous faire son rapport.

- J'arrive, répondit-il sur un ton loin d'être amical.

Le hallebardier s'éclipsa et le Roi le suivit quelques instants plus tard laissant la jeune femme seule dans l'alcôve.

_Petit rapprochement entre nos deux protagonistes...la suite...hum? vous verrez!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Un mois plus tard…_

- Vous devriez lui parler, Père, dit Arthur en s'approchant du Roi.

Uther était debout sur la terrasse dominant le champ d'entrainement des chevaliers et il fixait quelque chose en contre bas visiblement assez intéressant puisqu'il ne s'était pas retourné vers son fils.

- Et à qui, je te prie ?souffla-t-il doucement.

- Vous le savez très bien…

Le Roi se tourna cette fois vers son fils interloqué.

- A la jeune femme que vous fixez sans relâche depuis plus d'une heure, à May, répondit Arthur en le fixant calmement.

- Et pour lui dire quoi ? continua Uther en levant un sourcil.

- Ce que vous ressentez pour elle, lâcha le jeune Prince en espérant ne pas mettre en colère son père.

Mais à sa grande surprise Uther ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur May en grande discussion avec des chevaliers. Elle était naturellement avenante et nombre de ses chevaliers étaient maintenant ses amis. Et à sa grande surprise, son père ne nia même pas son insinuation.

- Père, vous devriez vraiment lui parler.

- Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, Arthur…

- Au contraire. Elle vous apprécie énormément, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble sans vous entre tuer. Sans compter qu'elle doit être la seule femme du Royaume que votre caractère n'a pas fait fuir…ironisa le jeune Prince.

Arthur s'était approché de son père de sorte à être maintenant à côté de lui près du mur d'enceinte. Sa dernière remarque avait réussi à arracher un demi-sourire à Uther. En cet instant, il semblait à Arthur que c'était lui l'adulte qui donnait des conseils à son Père sur la conduite à tenir.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi, Arthur ?

- De May ?

- Non, de May _et moi._ Cela ne te gêne pas que je songe à refaire ma vie ?demanda Uther d'un ton incertain.

Le Roi n'avait pas l'habitude d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec son fils, puisque c'était la première fois depuis qu'Ygraine était morte qu'il ressentait une quelconque attirance pour une autre femme. En réalité plus qu'une attirance s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même…

- Vous voulez dire vis-à-vis de ma mère ?

Uther acquiesça.

- Je vais être honnête, Père. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais connue, même si parfois elle me manque, admit Arthur. Je ne peux donc pas en vouloir à quelqu'un de prendre sa place auprès de vous. Surtout si c'est May. Vous avez le droit d'être heureux.

Le Roi vit dans les yeux de son fils qu'il lui disait la vérité, et cela le meurtrissait de savoir qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Il avait aimé sa femme, plus que sa propre vie, et il aurait voulu qu'Arthur s'en souvienne.

- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait aimé May ? demanda Arthur en fixant son Père.

- Ta mère ?

Uther réfléchit quelques secondes à sa question. Même si en y repensant, elles étaient deux femmes radicalement différentes, de part leur physique d'abord, Ygraine était petite et blonde et May était élancée et châtain, mais aussi de part leur comportement là où sa femme était calme et posée, la protégée de Gaius avait un caractère beaucoup plus trempé. Mais il était sûr qu'elles se seraient entendues…

- Oui, je pense qu'elle aurait aimé May, Arthur.

- Bien. Parce que je l'apprécie beaucoup également. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'attendait pas trop pour lui parler, dit Arthur.

- Pourquoi ?

Arthur le regarda malicieusement dans les yeux et s'éloigna de la muraille. Cette discussion avait été agréable pour le jeune Prince, mais il était temps de laisser son père réfléchir seul.

- Pourquoi Arthur ?répéta le Roi.

- Elle a déjà refusé les avances de trois chevaliers, Père. Peut-être qu'elle ne refusera pas le quatrième…ironisa le Prince.

- Trois chevaliers ? Arthur attends!

Mais le jeune Prince avait déjà disparu, laissant Uther à ses réflexions…

_petite discussion entre père et fils...j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous le ressentez! R&R_


	6. Chapter 6

_ah, la voilà la suite...Uther décide de prendre les choses en main, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi...et vous vous doutez du contenu de ce chapitre!_

_L'après-midi de la même journée…_

- Donc de quoi vouliez-vous me parler qui soit si important pour que vous subissiez ma récolte quotidienne d'herbes ? demanda May d'un ton léger.

Une heure plus tôt alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à talonner son cheval pour partir dans la forêt Uther l'avait rejointe, déjà en selle et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il désirait s'entretenir avec elle d'un sujet important. Assez important pour qu'il ne lui laissât pas le choix. Il l'avait donc suivie, avait supporté ses différents arrêts pour sa cueillette et n'avait toujours rien dit.

Ils marchaient maintenant côte à côte dans la forêt, retournant aux chevaux qui paissaient quelques mètres plus loin. L'endroit était calme, sans oreille indiscrète, ils pouvaient donc discuter de ce qui tourmentait le Roi.

- J'ai écouté dire que plusieurs chevaliers vous avaient fait des « avances », commença Uther d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

May lui tourna un regard surpris, levant même un sourcil à sa phrase. C'était donc ça « le sujet » qui l'inquiétait ? Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros en vérité.

- C'est exact, répondit-elle finalement après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Et que vous les aviez refusées…

- Toujours exact. C'est cela qui vous tourmente à ce point depuis ce matin ? demanda doucement la jeune femme.

- Est-ce inopportun de vous demander qui était-ce ? se hasarda le Roi.

- Messires Deroz, Wenzal et …Léo.

- Même Sire Léon…souffla Uther. Ils sont tous trois d'excellents chevaliers et vous auriez été heureuse à leur côté. Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté leurs avances ?

- Je ne peux me marier sans amour et je n'aime aucun d'entre eux…même si je sais que vous avez raison, j'aurais été plus que comblée avec eux.

- J'en suis heureux.

- Heureux que je les aie éconduits ?

- Oui, admit Uther en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

Elle commençait à être intriguée par son comportement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la conversation prenait cette tournure. Le Roi était plus que conscient du trouble engendré par sa réponse. Il devait admettre que lui aussi avait été déconcerté quand il avait compris, avait mis du temps mais avait finalement accepté ses sentiments pour elle. Et il était arrivé à un stade où il se devait d'être franc avec elle.

- Vous êtes une belle jeune femme, intelligente, je pensais être le seul à vous voir de la sorte, à vous considérer comme la compagne idéale. J'étais un idiot de penser cela, expliqua Uther. Si _je_ vous voyais en vous toutes ces qualités, pourquoi les autres hommes ne seraient-ils pas attirés pas vous également ? Et ils l'étaient, au moins trois d'entre eux, sans doute plus. Quand Arthur m'a appris que trois chevaliers vous avaient déjà fait des avances, j'ai senti mon monde s'écrouler. Je croyais naïvement qu'aucun homme ne franchirait ce pas, pourquoi, je ne pourrais le dire mais j'en étais convaincu. A tort. J'ai failli vous perdre.

May s'était arrêtée, fixant interloquée le Roi qui avait continué d'avancer. Quand il remarqua qu'elle n'était plus à ses côtés, il se retourna et plongea ses yeux sans retenue dans les siens. Beaucoup d'émotions contradictoires se lisaient dans son regard : peur, amour, espoir ?

- Êtes vous en train de me dire que vous avez des …_sentiments_ pour moi ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Le Roi fit quelques pas vers elle, lentement, très lentement, comme s'il cherchait la meilleure réponse à cette question si délicate et personnelle. Finalement il leva sa main gauche vers le visage de la jeune femme, caressant doucement sa joue alors qu'il lui répondait.

- Oui...je...

Il marqua une pause, en baissant sa tête et fermant brièvement les yeux, essayant de trouver la force en lui de continuer. Uther n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire de grandes déclarations, il parlait rarement de lui, ne s'ouvrait que peu aux autres. Ce qui rendait encore plus difficile la suite pour lui. Quand il releva son visage, il expira longuement et plongea son regard en elle, la laissant percer à jour ses sentiments.

- Je vous aime, admit-il finalement.

à ces mots, May sentait une sorte d'ivresse s'emparer d'elle, perdue entre la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire et la sensation de chaleur que lui procurait sa main caressant toujours sa joue. _Il l'aimait ? Elle ?_

Il avait espéré une réciprocité, passant du temps avec elle, l'ayant laissée le voir comme peu de personnes n'avaient eu l'occasion, partageant avec elle de longues discussion, parfois futiles mais tellement agréables. S'était-il trompé ? Avait-il juste imaginé que quelque chose se passait entre eux ? Uther attendait une quelconque réaction qui tardait à venir et commençait à craindre de s'être trompé, qu'elle ne partageait pas son attirance.

La jeune femme trouva alors la force de parler, les yeux verts clairs du Roi toujours verrouillés dans les siens.

- J'ai refusé leurs propositions parce que mon cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Le Roi commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite, elle aimait déjà quelqu'un…Il s'était découvert pour rien ? Il retira sa main mais May s'avança vers lui, approchant son visage du sien.

- Il vous appartient, Uther. Depuis le début.

Les lèvres de la médecin se trouvaient à quelques millimètres des siennes quand elle avait dit cela. Les yeux du Roi avaient quitté le regard azur pour se focaliser sur cette bouche qui venait de lui dire qu'il possédait son cœur.

- Le mien? murmura-t-il.

- Le vôtre.

Et elle franchit le peu d'espace les séparant, amenant ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentant pour la première fois cet amour passer entre eux. Uther l'avait prise dans ses bras, laissant ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassait avec passion. La jeune femme avait monté sa main gauche, caressant avec ses doigts les cheveux du Roi, amenant sa tête encore plus vers elle. Son autre main reposait sur son torse, sentant la tension s'évanouir de son corps au fur et à mesure que leur baiser durait. Leurs langues s'étaient trouvées avec une incroyable facilité et dansaient un ballet connu de seuls eux deux. Uther recula sa tête de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il arborait une expression déconcertée comme s'il venait de réaliser seulement maintenant ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

- Je t'aime, sourit-elle en le tutoyant pour la première fois.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur, amenant leurs corps à se toucher le plus possible. Uther la serrait contre lui, promenant ses mains dans son dos selon ses envies, laissant échapper de temps en temps des gémissements de plaisir. Il avait espéré qu'elle l'aime également sans oser y croire, essayant de se protéger d'une profonde déception si cela n'était pas le cas. Il sentit May sourire tout en l'embrassant, curieux, il interrompit leur baiser fougueux pour en connaître la cause.

- Un problème ? murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu es très …_excité_. Je n'appellerai pas cela un problème…

Uther sentit dans l'intonation de sa partenaire une excitation qui égalait la sienne sans problème. Il sourit à sa remarque, sachant pertinemment de quoi elle parlait, son érection appuyant contre son bassin sans ménagement, arrachant des soupirs à la jeune femme.

- C'est l'effet habituel que tu as sur moi…expliqua-t-il sans aucune honte, plutôt fier en réalité.

- J'aime beaucoup cela…

Elle entreprit de défaire sa veste, lentement, défaisant un à un les nombreux boutons sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Elle avait pensé à ce moment depuis des semaines, et savoir qu'Uther partageait ses sentiments avait fait grimper son excitation d'un cran. Elle laissa tomber la veste par terre et entreprit sa chemise. Le Roi sentait avec bonheur les mains de sa partenaire travailler sur son torse, arrivant en un minimum de temps à lui retirer ses vêtements. Elle avait envie de lui autant que lui d'elle. Quand il fut torse nu, il voulut rééquilibrer la situation en la déshabillant à son tour. De temps en temps leurs regards se croisaient, comme cherchant une confirmation de l'autre qu'il était d'accord pour la suite, ils étaient après tout en plein milieu d'une forêt. Ils étaient quasiment nus sans personne autour d'eux pour les épier, Uther avait bien spécifié à ses gardes de ne pas les suivre ayant secrètement espéré qu'ils en arriveraient là. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter là à cause d'un garde trop zélé.

May s'attaqua à sa ceinture, l'ouvrant d'une seule main, ce qui amusa le Roi, elle avait des talents cachés assez utiles…Il laissa tomber son pantalon à ses pieds, puis le jeta un peu plus loin où il ne les gênerait pas. Uther sentait les mains de May caresser son torse avec convoitise, sa peau douce engendrant une multitude de frissons sur son corps. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une femme n'avait posé ses mains sur lui de cette manière. Depuis Ygraine en vérité. Il n'avait jamais pris d'autre compagne après. Il entendit des soupirs de plaisir chez elle lorsqu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains avaient quasiment dénudé May, la laissant en sous-vêtements, soit dans la même tenue que lui. Il arrêta quelques instants, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme qui rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes d'inactivité de sa bouche, et lui jeta un regard frustré.

- Uther? gémit-elle.

Uther la regarda avec désir, anticipant la suite dans sa tête et dans son caleçon. Il la trouvait tellement belle et excitante en ce moment précis.

Il ne lui répondit pas et s'éloigna doucement d'elle. May ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi il avait cessé de l'embrasser soudainement, ressentant soudain un manque inattendu. Mais elle saisit quand elle le vit ramasser leurs manteaux et les étendre au sol près d'eux pour improviser une couverture, beaucoup plus confortable pour ce qu'ils avaient tête. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant, _un Roi jusqu'au bout, pensa-t-elle_.

Le couple était maintenant nu sur leur « couverture » improvisée, sentant chaque centimètre de leur peau au contact de l'autre. May percevait l'excitation du Roi avec un plaisir non dissimulé, gémissant à chaque fois que son sexe frôlait le sien. Elle était sur le dos, Uther sur elle, l'embrassant avec une ardeur qui ne faisait qu'accroitre leur excitation. Il laissait leurs langues jouer, se laisser dominer et parfois reprendre le contrôle avec force. Il amena sa main droite vers le sexe de la jeune femme, en caressant lentement sa poitrine, puis son ventre et enfin son bassin. Uther promena ses doigts sur l'objet de sa convoitise et sentit qu'elle était prête pour lui.

- Mmm. tu es très excitée aussi…sourit-il dans son cou en la mordillant.

Elle se cambra involontairement, autant sous la surprise de la morsure qu'en sentant ses doigts la caresser pour la première fois.

- Oooh. C'est l'effet habituel que tu as sur moi… souffla-t-elle de plaisir.

- J'aime beaucoup ça…

Il entreprit de la pénétrer avec ses doigts, d'abord avec un puis deux doigts qui entrèrent avec facilité. Uther percevait May qui amenait son bassin vers sa main en rythme avec lui, cherchant à l'amener plus profondément en elle. Il caressait son clitoris en même temps, engendrant un plaisir supplémentaire chez la médecin, un plaisir qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de regarder et d'entendre…

- _C'est près_… Uther !

Il stoppa en entendant sa plainte. Elle était très proche de la jouissance, et apparemment, elle voulait autre chose pour sa délivrance…

Le Roi avait relevé sa tête pour la regarder prendre du plaisir, l'excitant encore plus par la même occasion si cela avait été possible…Il retira ses doigts entrainant un soupir de frustration chez sa partenaire et amena son érection devant son sexe humide. Uther plongea ses yeux dans ceux de May, cherchant une quelconque hésitation chez elle. En réponse à sa question silencieuse, elle écarta encore plus les jambes, lui signifiant que pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il sourit et la pénétra lentement, enfin.

Ils fermèrent les yeux sous la sensation unique d'être enfin unis.

- Aaaah, May, murmura Uther en étant totalement en elle.

La jeune femme avait posé ses mains sur les hanches du Roi et instinctivement avait amené son bassin vers elle. C'était simplement bon d'être en elle, comme si cela était ce qu'il avait attendu pendant ces vingt dernières années. Les caresses insistantes de sa partenaire sur son torse le firent sortirent de sa torpeur, il rouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa en commençant son va et vient. D'abord doucement, pour apprécier ce moment unique tant espéré.

- Uther…gémit-elle, incapable de retenir ses cris. Plus fort !

May sentait le sexe rigide du Roi en elle, entrant et sortant avec force, frappant ce point précis qui la faisait crier de plaisir. Elle commençait à onduler sous les assauts, cherchant à augmenter leur contact, leur puissance. Uther avait avec regret cesser de l'embrasser, ayant blotti sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme pour laisser échapper ses propres râles de plaisirs. Il commençait à la sentir se contracter autour de lui, signe avant coureur qu'elle était au bord du précipice, tout comme lui.

- May, murmura-t-il le souffle court. _Prête ?_

Elle mit quelques secondes à lui répondre perdue dans l'instant. Soudain, Uther la sentit le serrer contre elle, appuyant ses assauts.

- Oui!…ooohh oui ! Uther ! Encore…

Uther la percevait clairement onduler contre lui et jouir. Elle était en train de jouir sous lui, criant son nom sans retenue.

- May, je viens…je…aaahh !

La jeune femme chevauchait les dernières vagues de son orgasme quand elle sentit à son tour Uther la serrer contre lui et mordre involontairement son cou sous le plaisir soudain. Elle perçut les derniers va-et-vient d'Uther plus puissant, leur arrachant des gémissements, et enfin la délivrance pour lui quand se vida entièrement en elle.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, nul ne bougea. Elle caressait avec tendresse les cheveux grisonnant d'Uther qui avait sa tête toujours enfouie contre son cou. Il se sentait si bien dans cette position, contre elle, _en elle_, simplement lui-même avec la femme qu'il aimait.

May s'aperçut qu'il contractait légèrement son corps et avant qu'elle ait pu lui en demander la cause, elle sentit entrainée avec lui. Il venait de les retourner, et elle se trouvait maintenant sur lui.

- Plus confortable, non ?

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur son front en acquiesçant. Elle fut surprise par ses yeux, leur expression. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions dans son regard : excitation de leur union, amour, ardeur, mais aussi une sérénité rare chez lui. Il semblait être heureux en ce moment précis.

Uther leva une main pour caresser sa joue, tendrement. Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir ainsi blottie contre lui après lui avoir fait l'amour. Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai…Il n'était pas habitué aux cadeaux de la vie, il saurait apprécier celui-là.

- J'avais rêvé tellement de fois de cela, murmura-t-il en laissant son regard se perdre dans ses yeux azurs.

- Tu rêvais de moi ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil intéressé à sa réponse.

- Plus souvent que la morale ne devrait le permettre…mes réveils étaient d'ailleurs souvent…compliqués à gérer, sourit-il embarrassé.

May pensa qu'il était étrange de sa part d'être gêné de lui avouer cela, sachant la position dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement, elle sentait toujours son sexe en elle et ne voulait pour rien au monde bouger.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Que j'aimerais beaucoup être là la prochaine fois que tu te réveilles d'un de ces rêves pour t'aider avec ton _problème_…répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Uther se laissa faire, acceptant avec joie son attention, répondant à son baiser avec tendresse. Plus rien ne pressait, leurs pulsions avaient été assouvies…ou presque.

- Vraiment ? sourit May contre sa bouche.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'attendre mon prochain rêve, susurra le Roi en sentant son sexe de nouveau en érection.

Ils reprenaient juste leur souffle après cette deuxième union. May se trouvait assise dans les bras du Roi, face à lui, toujours son sexe en elle. Elle recouvrait son cou de légers baisers tendres pendant qu'elle entendait sonner la demie de cinq heures aux cloches de Camelot. L'instant était simplement parfait, juste eux deux, seuls dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans personne pour les espionner…il n'y avait ni Roi ni médecin, juste Uther et May.

- Tu n'avais pas un conseil cet après-midi ? murmura-t-elle sans interrompre sa tâche.

- Mmm. … cinq heures…marmonna-t-il. On a encore le temps.

- …je viens d'écouter les cloches, il est cinq heures et demie. Le temps qu'on rejoigne Camelot, il sera six heures… Tu es en retard, statua-t-elle.

- Je suis le Roi, ils m'attendront, ils n'ont pas le choix.

Mais Uther n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement, il n'avait aucune envie de partir, il voulait encore profiter de ce moment qui marquait le début de leur histoire, apprécier la sérénité qu'il ressentait après avoir fait l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne souhaitait pas rentrer à Camelot et reprendre son rôle de Roi, pas tout de suite.

- Uther ?

Il ne répondit d'abord pas, mais en sentant May interrompre ses baisers, il comprit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas renier ses devoirs de souverain pour elle.

- J'ai compris, soupira-t-il résigné.

_Environs une demi-heure plus tard…_

Les deux chevaux s'étaient arrêtés côte à côte devant les marches du grand escalier, May avait eu raison, il était près de six heures. Il était plus qu'en retard, son conseil l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure…il ne serait pas à quelques minutes près, alors.

May, toujours en selle se retourna pour défaire les lanières des sacs de son cheval. Elle entendit Uther poser pieds à terre et s'approcher d'elle.

- Le conseil va durer une bonne partie de la soirée, ensuite j'ai les rapports quotidiens à regarder…je pense être coincé jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le Roi avait contourné son cheval par l'avant, s'étant arrêté sur le côté de la monture de May pendant qu'il finissait sa phrase. La jeune femme avait ses sacs sur son épaule et descendit de selle juste devant lui. Il mit ses mains par réflexe autour de sa taille pour réceptionner sa descente.

- Merci…ne t'inquiète pas, je suis également en retard sur mon planning puisque quelqu'un a passé son temps à me distraire pendant ma cueillette…murmura-t-elle sur un ton malicieux en posant sa main droite sur le torse du Roi.

- Je n'en suis pas désolé …sourit-il.

- Moi non plus.

Uther sentait les doigts de la jeune femme jouer avec le tissu de sa chemise, et cela commençait à faire naître des frissons en lui. Cette femme allait être sa perte si elle avait cet effet à chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait…

- Tu viens ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

May releva son regard vers lui, observant son expression. La teinte de ses yeux s'était assombrie, passant d'un vert d'eau à un vert foncé quasiment noir. Elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir cela une seule autre fois et c'était quelques heures plus tôt quand il était au sommet de son excitation…

- Tu veux que je vienne?

Arthur observait la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux depuis plusieurs minutes, appuyé contre un pilier en haut du grand escalier. Un serviteur venait d'emmener le cheval de son père, lui dégageant une vue parfaite sur le « couple ». Uther était enfin revenu de sa « promenade », qui s'était visiblement plutôt bien passée puisqu'il embrassait maintenant depuis de longues secondes la protégée de Gaius qui n'y trouvait visiblement aucune objection, ayant ses mains dans les cheveux de son père, celle d'Uther étant toujours sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

- Je n'y crois pas, souffla le jeune Prince pour lui-même plus que surpris que son "vieux" père ait réussi séduire la jeune femme si facilement.

Il les vit échanger quelques mots, des sourires et May s'éloigna avec son cheval vers un autre bâtiment de la cour alors que son père venait vers lui.

Arthur était toujours en haut du grand escalier et quand le Roi fut à sa hauteur :

- Dois-je en conclure que vous n'êtes plus officiellement célibataire ?

Uther jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils en passant mais ne s'arrêta, ni ne répondit. Le Prince se mit en route pour suivre le pas rapide de son père mais surtout, il ne voulait pas arrêter cette conversation…bien trop intéressant.

- Père !

- Quoi Arthur ? se retourna-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Vous et May…

- Quoi moi et May ?…répondit Uther en évitant de croiser le regard de son fils.

- Vous êtes _ensemble_ ?

Le Roi reprit son chemin, sans attendre son fils. Celui-ci le rattrapa en accélérant son pas.

- Qu'est ce qui te ferait penser une telle chose ?

- Je ne sais pas. Le fait que vous l'embrassiez au milieu de la cour du château devant tout le monde …

Uther n'avait pas ralenti, il écoutait son fils le taquiner. Après tout, il en était là grâce à lui.

- Et aussi le suçon que vous avez dans le cou.

Arthur contempla avec délectation la réaction de son père à sa remarque…Uther avait stoppé net, et lui jetait maintenant un regard incertain.

- Là, précisa-t-il en pointant du doigt la trace sur le cou de son père.

- C'est vrai ? s'inquiéta le Roi.

Le jeune Prince acquiesça et vit son père se diriger vers un miroir sur le mur le plus proche d'eux. Uther examinait la trace suspicieuse de son cou, mais il se rendit à l'évidence, c'était bien un suçon. Il réarrangea le col de sa veste pour en dissimiler la plus grande partie. Il pensa furtivement à sa partenaire qui elle devait avoir une marque de morsure sur son épaule gauche, à la jonction de son cou…Il grommela quelque chose quand il fut satisfait et reprit sa marche vers la salle du Conseil. Arthur le suivit à quelques pas.

- Père, attendez.

Uther ne ralentit pas, entendant son fils hâter sa marche pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi vous niez ? Tout le monde vous a vu l'embrasser…

Le Roi s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils, exaspéré. Il expira par les narines, cherchant une réponse qui pourrait faire taire Arthur. Et le laisser tranquille sur ce sujet par la même occasion.

- Pour ton information, c'est elle qui m'embrassait, dit Uther sur un ton calme.

Voyant que le jeune Prince ne s'était pas attendu à cela mais plutôt à un nouveau déni de sa part, il poussa un peu plus loin son commentaire.

- Et plutôt bien. D'autres questions?

Uther regarda son fils dans les yeux quand il parla, insistant sur son éclaircissement en le fixant quelques secondes dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir embrassé May dans la cour en public, ni de sa relation naissante avec elle. Les titillements de son fils ne l'amusaient que s'ils étaient courts. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir faire des remarques gênantes et Arthur fut tellement surpris par cette réponse qu'il demeurait immobile, bouche entre ouverte, comme s'il attendait qu'une réponse sorte d'elle-même de son corps.

Le Roi, satisfait, laissa un sourire parcourir son visage avant de reprendre son chemin vers le conseil.

_Donc...c'est ce à quoi vous vous attendiez? _


	7. Chapter 7

_11 mois plus tard…_

- Tu ne peux pas faire cela ! c'est injuste ! rétorqua May. C'est un enfant !

- C'est un sorcier ! Qu'il soit un enfant ne change rien, il doit mourir pour le bien du royaume !

Cela faisait de longues minutes que la jeune femme essayait de convaincre son compagnon de laisser partir l'enfant, mais rien n'y faisait, il campait sur ses positions. May avait fait irruption dans la salle du trône, interrompant sans s'excuser le jugement du dit enfant. Un druide et son fils avaient été arrêtés quelques heures plus tôt dans Camelot et la sentence n'avait pas tardé et était ô surprise la mort par le feu. C'en avait été trop pour la médecin qui subissait depuis les derniers mois des dizaines de mises à mort de personnes soupçonnées de sorcellerie sans réel procès digne de ce nom. Elle avait mainte et mainte fois discuté avec Uther de ce problème sans succès. Le Roi était intransigeant quand il s'agissait de magie, semblant perdre sa capacité de raisonnement.

Elle lui faisait maintenant face, la colère coulant clairement dans ses veines. Aujourd'hui était simplement la fois de trop pour elle, un enfant qui n'avait pas plus de six ans allait être tué.

- Il n'a que six ans, quelle menace représente-t-il ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce dont ils sont capables ! J'ai vu leurs pouvoirs, ils s'en servent pour menacer le royaume et…

- Ce sont des druides, ils sont inoffensifs, pacifiques, le coupa-t-elle.

- Ils pratiquent la magie !

L'assistance observait muette l'échange entre leur Roi et sa compagne, n'ayant jamais vu une altercation de ce genre entre eux. Il y avait eu des divergences d'opinions, mais jamais de ce genre, au point d'élever la voix et de se hurler dessus. May était réputée calme et conciliante, tempérant avec beaucoup de succès les humeurs d'Uther, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses sujets. Rares étaient les personnes qui l'avaient déjà vue dans cet état d'énervement et de rage. Surtout envers Uther.

- Il n'est pas dangereux, regarde-le ! continua May en désignant l'enfant un peu plus loin encadrés de chevaliers.

Uther de daigna même pas jeter un regard sur le petit druide.

- Il doit mourir et il va mourir pour le bien de Camelot ! C'est mon devoir de protéger mon royaume !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Je suis le Roi ! Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que j'ai ou n'ai pas le droit de faire ?

- Qui je suis ? Je suis la femme qui partage ta vie depuis plusieurs mois. Pas seulement ton lit ! Je pensais que tu accordais un peu plus de valeur à mon avis…je me suis trompée, visiblement !

May ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de se calmer. Mais elle était réellement énervée part le comportement de son compagnon. Il ne voulait rien entendre, même elle n'arrivait pas à le ramener à la raison. Et ils commençaient à se dire des paroles qu'elle sentait ils allaient regretter tous deux dans peu de temps.

- Pourquoi est ce que je suis tombée amoureuse du Roi le plus borné des cinq royaumes ? murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas pu tomber sur un un peu plus conciliant…

- Il n'est pas trop tard…répondit Uther sèchement.

- Quoi ?

- Je dis qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour trouver un Roi plus arrangeant que moi si tu le souhaites. J'en connais quelques uns que ta présence ravirait au plus haut point.

- Es-tu en train de suggérer que je …

- Tu es libre de partir je ne te retiendrais pas.

May sentit son corps tout entier se crisper à ses paroles, puis des larmes qu'elle ne pensait pas si proches, couler le long de ses joues. Il venait de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle parte, qu'il ne la retiendrait pas…elle chercha une once de remords dans le regard de son compagnon, mais n'y trouva que de la colère aveugle. Ses yeux verts d'habitude si tendres envers elle étaient durs et froids. Uther avait pris sa posture hautaine de souverain méprisant le reste du monde, y compris elle. May sentit la colère faire de nouveau surface, jamais personne ne l'avait traité de la sorte, et ce n'était pas lui qui allait commencer.

- Tu n'es pas prêt de reposer tes sales mains sur moi, Pendragon ! cria-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la salle.

Uther soutint son regard sans difficultés et lui tourna le dos alors qu'elle partait. Il sentit soudain quelque chose le heurter fortement à la tête. Il se retourna et vit que May lui faisait de face à quelques mètres, ayant visiblement fait demi-tour. Il écouta un bruit métallique et baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une bague qui finissait de rouler par terre, elle venait de lui lancer sa bague à la tête. Quand il releva les yeux pour répliquer, elle fut plus prompte que lui.

- Ne t'approche plus de moi!

Et cette fois elle sortit de la salle du trône laissant une assistance médusée, toujours immobile, terrorisée de faire le moindre geste après ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. Cela valait aussi pour Arthur, Morgane, leurs deux serviteurs respectifs et Gaius, toujours présent lors des procès.

Au bout de longues secondes qui parurent interminables à tout le monde Uther ordonna qu'on amène le Druide et son fils au cachot en attendant leur exécution. La foule soulagée de pouvoir enfin partir ne se fit pas prier et se dispersa dans le même instant dans un silence pesant.

- Père ? se hasarda Arthur en s'approchant du Roi.

Arthur n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, son père venait de rompre publiquement avec May ? Cela était-il seulement possible ? Il pensait que rien ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur relation quasi fusionnelle, mais la preuve du contraire venait d'être faite…

Uther ne daigna même pas regarder son fils, il quitta la salle du trône d'un pas rapide, disparaissant de sa vue. Il était en colère, quasi hors de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres du couloir donnant sur la cour principale du château et y aperçut May qui descendait hâtivement les marches du grand escalier. Elle semblait fuir quelque chose, non quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était lui. Elle monta sur le premier cheval en face d'elle et le talonna énergiquement. L'étalon se dressa sur ses postérieurs, puis en retombant partit au galop vers la ville haute. Uther ferma brièvement les yeux puis reprit son chemin vers ses quartiers, un goût plus qu'amer dans la bouche.

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Il était tard et Merlin finissait de ranger des potions dans les quartiers de Gaius, seul et il appréciait ce calme si rare dans sa vie. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre sa réponse. Le jeune garçon se figea en apercevant la silhouette du Roi.

- Sire, dit-il en baissant sa tête.

Uther jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, mais n'aperçut personne excepté l'apprenti de Gaius.

- Tu es seul ? Je cherchais Gaius.

- Oui, Sire. Gaius est parti faire sa tournée, elle s'est rallongée depuis …

Le jeune garçon ne finit pas sa phrase, il voulait dire _depuis le départ de May_. Mais inutile de mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Cela semblait suffisamment miner les humeurs du Roi. Uther baissa la tête en devinant ce que Merlin voulait dire.

- Je venais voir s'il avait eu de ses nouvelles, admit le Roi. Mais tu ne sais sans doute pas…je repasserai plus tard.

- Non. Il n'en a pas eu.

Uther se retourna vers Merlin, surpris qu'il soit capable de lui apporter une réponse. Le magicien put clairement entrevoir la peine du souverain engendrée par l'absence de May, ses yeux trahissant son tourment.

- Aucune ?

- Non. Il commence à s'inquiéter sérieusement, il dit que jamais May s'était comportée de la sorte. Cela fera trois jours demain depuis...

La voix de Merlin diminua, ne prononçant pas la fin de la phrase. _Trois jours depuis que Uther lui avait suggéré de partir…_Il n'y croyait toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Comment avait-il pu lui dire cela, quand il s'agissait de May, Uther semblait avoir une patience infinie, comme aveuglé par son amour pour elle. Mais la magie était venue s'inviter dans leur discussion et avait abouti à ce terrible résultat. Le Roi ne pourrait jamais considérer la magie autrement que maléfique.

- Personne ne sait où elle est, Gaius interroge les habitants de la ville basse, haute, du château, même des colporteurs, mais personne ne l'a vue.

Uther resta silencieux, intégrant la nouvelle que peut-être elle était réellement partie, le laissant seul et misérable, car là il se sentait misérable. Il tourna les talons et sortit des quartiers sans prononcer la moindre parole. Merlin laissa son regard s'attarder sur la porte désormais close, c'était la première fois qu'il avait eu une conversation aussi longue avec le Roi.

Uther atteignit ses quartiers rapidement après cette discussion avec Merlin, il était songeur, plongé dans ses pensées. Il vit que la porte de ses quartiers était ouverte, il pressa le pas et découvrit quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Son souffle se coupa. May. Elle était revenue mais visiblement pas pour rester puisqu'elle finissait de mettre des affaires dans un sac.

Uther entra silencieusement et s'appuya contre un mur près de la porte, observant la scène le cœur serré. May l'avait vu entré et n'avait rien dit. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés brièvement, un échange au cours duquel Uther avait vu à quel point elle souffrait encore de ses paroles, une détresse immense se lisant sur son visage. Ses yeux avaient des cernes très marquées, indiquant qu'elle avait dû passer de longues heures à pleurer. Elle semblait également avoir maigri ou était-ce une idée de sa part.

- Tu pars ? murmura-t-il enfin.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, relevant juste son regard vers lui. Elle avait fini son sac, elle le ferma et s'avança vers lui.

- Où vas-tu aller?

- Gwen a eu l'extrême gentillesse de m'accueillir pour les prochains jours ou semaines. Cela me donnera le temps de me poser.

- Semaines…Sommes nous en train de rompre, May ?

- C'est la dernière chose que je désire, Uther. Mais je ne peux pas partager de nouveau ton lit, pas après ce que tu m'as dit. Publiquement de surcroit.

- Je…

- Non, écoute. Tu m'as blessée, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable un jour de me faire autant de mal, mais c'est arrivé.

Uther resta silencieux, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de la contredire.

- Et aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de temps. De temps pour me poser et réfléchir, pour savoir ce que je ressens, ce que je veux faire de ma vie, ce dont j'ai besoin. Et pour le moment, être près de toi n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

A son tour Uther fut blessé par les paroles de May. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, ne souhaitait pas le voir alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, sentir son corps contre le sien, inhaler son odeur. Cela faisait _seulement_ trois jours qu'ils étaient séparés et elle lui manquait déjà. Mais sa fierté l'empêchait de lui dire tout cela, il ne fit qu'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, sans jamais s'excuser de ses paroles et de son attitude.

- Je suis désolée, finit-elle en passant devant lui pour sortir de leurs quartiers.

Uther baissa la tête, la laissant quitter leur chambre.

- M'aimes-tu toujours, May ?

La jeune femme qui était déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui, s'arrêta. Elle se retourna au bout de plusieurs secondes, elle vit qu'il était sorti dans le couloir et la fixait anxieux.

- Oui, je t'aime toujours Uther.

Elle n'attendit pas une quelconque réaction de sa part et repartit vers la sortit de la citadelle.


	8. Chapter 8

Les jours suivants furent parmi les plus durs à vivre pour l'ensemble de la cour. Une atmosphère pesante régnait dans le château, la rupture était de notoriété publique vu le nombre de personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène où il avait demandé à May de partir. Et depuis le jour où la jeune femme avait réapparu, ils s'évitaient soigneusement engendrant des tensions chez toutes les personnes les côtoyant. Uther était la plupart du temps d'une humeur massacrante, laissant ses plus mauvais côtés refaire surface. Il ne parlait que quand cela était nécessaire, laissait son fils gérer une grande partie des affaires courantes du royaume, alors qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps seul à ruminer dans ses quartiers.

May avait négocié avec Gaius de modifier ses tournées pour ne plus être en contact direct avec Uther, privilégiant les visites en dehors du château. Elle ne partageait plus ses repas avec le Roi mais restait avec Gwen, Gaius ou Merlin. Cette situation la meurtrissait au plus profond d'elle-même, elle aimait toujours Uther mais il lui avait tellement fait de mal qu'elle était incapable de lui pardonner, sachant qu'en plus il ne lui avait jamais fait d'excuses…

_Une semaine après le retour de May… _

Un soir, Uther dinait avec Arthur et Morgane. Et comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine il ne décrochait pas une parole, avait le visage fermé, son regard éteint. Morgane commençait à en avoir assez de ses humeurs, elle le pratiquait depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, là elle était adulte et semblait être la seule à oser lui parler quand il était dans cet état. Tous les autres, même Arthur et Gaius le fuyait courageusement.

- Cela va-t-il durer encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux bleus profonds.

- Peux-tu préciser le sujet ? dit Uther en ne quittant pas son assiette des yeux.

- De vous et May ! Vous allez restés encore longtemps comme ça à vous ignorer ?

Uther daigna lever son regard vers sa pupille et la toisa hautainement, commençant à sentir une pointe d'agacement naître en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il savait que Morgane ne lâcherait pas si facilement.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

- Au contraire, cela pèse sur tout le monde.

Le Roi allait répondre quand Arthur le prit de cours.

- Elle a raison, Père. Votre comportement entraine une ambiance lourde dans tout Camelot. Alors qu'il suffirait de ….

- De… ?

Uther le fixait avec intérêt, qu'allait-il encore pouvoir lui soumettre comme idée insensée. Mais son fils n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, conscient que cela allait mettre le Roi hors de lui.

- De vous excuser !

- Pardon ? De m'excuser ? Pourquoi je m'excuserai ? Je n'ai rien fait qui nécessite de quelconques excuses.

L'intonation définitivement agressive sur laquelle il avait répondu fit sortir Morgane d'elle-même. Elle se leva en même temps qu'elle répondit.

- Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez traitée comme une moins que rien, lui jetant à la figure votre statut de Roi. May partage votre vie, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne la connaissiez pas. Vous lui avez manqué de respect ! Vous lui avez demandé de partir ! Je pense que ce sont des raisons suffisantes pour vous excuser, c'est le minimum que vous puissiez faire !

Uther se leva à son tour pour lui faire face, n'aimant pas se faire dominer physiquement par quelqu'un. Arthur assistait à l'échange, habitué à ces accrochages entre son père et Morgane, après tout elle était la seule qui lui tenait tête dans tout Camelot. La seule avec May, bien sûr. Et il savait comment cela allait finir, Uther allait perdre patience et la renvoyer dans ses quartiers ou pire aux fers. Cela n'allait pas être la première fois ni la dernière.

- Si quelqu'un doit faire des excuses, c'est elle !

- Père ! arrêtez…

- Vous délirez ! May ne vous a rien fait. Elle…

Mais Uther était réellement en colère contre Morgane, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, opposant une main à Arthur, lui signifiant que cela n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il devait se taire.

- Elle m'a tenu tête en public, à oser me contredire ! Je suis le Roi ! Je ne m'excuserai pas !

- _Voilà qui répond à ma question…_

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait cette intervention et virent May qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle était seule, plantée devant eux et les fixait avec chagrin.

- J'étais venue parler, mais …visiblement il n'y a rien à dire.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle rapidement.

- Faites quelque chose ! dit la pupille du Roi à son tuteur.

Le Roi resta pétrifié, conscient qu'elle avait entendu leur « conversation » avec Morgane. Il avait encore une fois vu des larmes couler sur les joues de May, des larmes qu'il avait provoquées. Mais une nouvelle fois, il était incapable de sortir la moindre excuse pour elle.

- Vous êtes naturellement idiot ou vous le faites exprès ? lança Morgane à Uther en se jetant à la poursuite de son amie.

Morgane rattrapa la médecin dans la cour du château.

- May ! attends.

- Morgane, dit-elle en se tournant vers elle. Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

- Uther est un idiot. Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui dise, non ?expliqua-t-elle

- Tu prends des risques inutiles pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il te châtie par ma faute.

Morgane remarqua malgré la pénombre à quel point May avait été blessé encore une fois par l'attitude de son tuteur.

- Uther et moi, c'est une longue histoire. Je ne t'ai pas attendue pour m'accrocher avec lui…sourit Morgane en essuyant une des larmes de son amie.

- J'apprécie que tu prennes ma défense, mais arrête. Cela finira mal.

- May...

- Morgane je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis. S'il te plait promets-moi que tu ne t'opposeras plus à lui de la sorte pour moi.

- May, tu ne peux pas me demander cela.

- Si je te le demande. Promets-le.

Morgane souffla longuement, et prit son amie dans les bras.

- Je te le promets.

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, deux coups brefs mais assez forts. Gwen alla ouvrir la porte et se figea en une attitude clairement hostile en découvrant le visiteur. Uther. Il nota le comportement inamical de la servante, il s'y était attendu en réalité, parfaitement conscient que les amis de May, et ils étaient nombreux le tenait pour responsable de la situation et de la peine de leur amie.

- Sire.

- Gwen. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'aimerais parler à May.

Gwen était surprise que le Roi ait fut le déplacement jusqu'à sa maison, dans la ville haute. Le Roi ne sortait que rarement de son château.

- Elle ne veut pas vous voir, répondit sèchement la servante.

Gwen se tenait sur le pas de sa porte, n'ayant en aucune manière incité Uther à entrer chez elle. Il était peut-être le Roi, mais elle était chez elle. Il ne bougea pas, restant immobile devant elle.

- Demande-le-lui, s'il te plait.

- Non. Elle a été très claire à ce sujet…

Gwen se retourna en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle vit May qui s'était levée.

- Laisse, Gwen.

- May ? insista la jeune servante.

- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle jeta un dernier regard foudroyant à Uther avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison. May s'avança devant la porte, la refermant derrière elle. Elle lui parlerait donc dehors.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Je suis venu te demander de revenir au château.

Elle leva un sourcil surprise à sa requête.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi je ferais cela ?

- Je pense avoir compris le message. Tu me manques, et cela me fait tellement mal que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur quoique ce soit, je ne fais que penser à toi. Je ne suis plus moi-même…

May ferma les yeux en écoutant sa tirade qu'il avait dû répéter avant de venir ici.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas saisi, Uther. Tu es venu ici parce que tu souffres, et non parce que tu m'as fait souffrir. Tu es juste venu pour soulager ta peine, rien de plus.

- May, je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je le sais, et je t'aime aussi mais tu dois prendre conscience de ce que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, pas seulement avec tes mots, mais aussi avec tes actes. Je veux des excuses, et des excuses sincères.

Uther se redressa alors, il venait de comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans les yeux bleus de sa « compagne », elle lui manquait tellement, il était persuadé que le fait qu'il vienne lui demander, non la supplier de revenir serait suffisant. Mais il n'en était rien, la situation était bien plus désespérée qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

- Bonne nuit Uther.

Et sur ces paroles elle regagna l'intérieur de la maison de Gwen, laissant le Roi seul devant la porte close.

Gwen observa son amie entrer et la vit s'appuyer le dos contre la porte en soupirant. Elle s'approcha d'elle et comprit qu'elle pleurait silencieusement, la détresse se lisant clairement dans ses yeux. Elle avait tenu devant lui, mais craquait maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour l'observer.

- May.

- Tu avais raison, Gwen, je n'aurais pas dû lui parler. Ça me fait mal de le voir, il me manque.

- Je sais.

Elle prit May dans ses bras, et la sentit fondre en larmes contre son épaule.

- Est-ce qu'il s'est excusé, au moins ? demanda Gwen d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

- Non.

- Il le fera, il a juste besoin de temps pour réaliser. Tu sais, je suis déjà surprise qu'il soit venu jusqu'ici pour te parler. Il tient à toi, May.

La médecin s'écarta de Gwen pour la regarder, elle lui apportait un réconfort indispensable, sans lequel elle n'aurait pas tenu plus de quelques heures dans cette situation. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal en ce moment ? Elle mourrait d'envie de rejoindre Uther et de le serrer contrer elle, mais il l'avait blessée. Et quand elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle ne désirait soudain plus le rejoindre… C'était ce double sentiment contradictoire qui la consumait.


	9. Chapter 9

_Cinq jours plus tard…_

May effectuait une visite chez un de ses patients réguliers de la ville basse. Un paysan qui souffrait de problèmes de santé qui nécessitaient des soins quotidiens et longs. Cela faisait environs une demi-heure qu'elle était là quand elle entendit Torak, le fils de son patient l'appeler pour lui dire que le Roi l'attendait dehors.

Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise, cela faisait cinq jours qu'il était venu lui parler chez Gwen et depuis, ils n'avaient eu aucun contact, ni visuel, ni physique. Elle termina son bandage et s'excusa auprès de son patient.

Quand elle sortit, elle vit qu'un attroupement composé de quelques chevaliers et de la population habituelle de la ville basse, s'était formé autour du Roi et de la maison. Elle avança vers Uther et se positionna à environs deux mètres de lui. Il portait sa cape et sa couronne, tenue qui plaisait beaucoup à May, elle lui avait dit à maintes reprises combien elle le trouvait attirant habillé ainsi. Elle chassa de son esprit le côté séduisant et croisa les bras devant elle, attendant la suite.

- Uther.

- May.

Uther frissonna, ton de son _ex-compagne_ était glacial. Cela ne s'annonçait pas bien pour la suite...

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser.

Un « oohh »parcourut la foule autour d'eux. Tout Camelot devait être au courant de leur situation, ce qui avait gêné au début la médecin, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle avait comprit que cela était un atout, puisque la population avait pris son parti, trop contente que quelqu'un s'oppose enfin à leur Roi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ici ?

- Oui ici. Tu as eu la générosité de me faire tes « _remarques_ » publiquement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de même.

Uther ravala sa fierté, et acquiesça.

- Ainsi soit-il. Je te demande pardon pour la manière dont je t'ai traitée il y a deux semaines. Je n'avais pas à te parler de la sorte et je suis conscient que je t'ai blessée.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, je…

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce jour-là ?

- Je t'ai demandé de partir, admit-il honteux.

- En effet et…

Uther la coupa avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui répondre. Il devait mettre les choses au clair, il avait prononcé des paroles qu'il regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui, ayant conduit à cette situation inextricable.

- Je ne le pensais pas, j'étais en colère et je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Je regrette de t'avoir parlé de la sorte, May.

La jeune femme comprit que sur ce point il regrettait réellement ce qu'il avait dit. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour elle.

- Je sais mais tu l'as dit quand même. Il n'y avait pas que cela, Uther.

- Je reconnais que je me suis mal comporté envers toi, j'ai eu des mots qui ont dépassé ma pensée. Je le regrette et te demande pardon, peut-on juste oublier cela et passer à autre chose ? _Tu dois_ revenir au château, j'ai…

Le fait qu'il emploie une sorte « d'ordre » envers elle la fit exploser. Elle ne lui devait rien du tout, _il_ lui devait des excuses sincères, pas ce simulacre d'excuses.

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Je ne te dois rien ! Tu t'excuses juste pour soulager ta souffrance, et non pour chercher mon pardon. Tu n'as toujours pas pris conscience du mal que tu m'as fait. Tu m'as humiliée, Uther, me jetant ton statut de Roi à la figure ! A moi ? Je suis ta compagne, je partage ta vie, pas seulement ton lit ! Je ne suis pas un jouet avec lequel tu peux t'amuser quand tu as le temps et que tu jettes quand la situation devient trop sérieuse. Je t'aime et c'est parce que je t'aime que j'estime avoir le droit de te dire quand tu as tort, quand tu n'as pas pris la bonne décision. Mais tu ne tolères pas qu'on te contredise. Tu n'as jamais pu. Tu es venu ici seulement pour te sentir mieux, et enlever ce mal-être que tu ressens au fond de toi sans comprendre à quel point tu m'as blessée. Tes excuses ne sont pas sincères. Tu dois changer Uther, pour nous mais aussi pour le bien de tous. Tu vis encore dans le passé, tu agis comme les gens attendent que tu le fasses et non comme tu le souhaiterais. Je suis désolée que ta femme soit morte à cause de la magie, mais _c'est le passé_. Et je pense que tu t'es suffisamment vengé de sa perte. Tu dois apprendre à vivre avec, à tourner la page pour te consacrer au présent, faire ce que tu penses être juste.

- May…

- Non, le temps des mots est révolu, maintenant, c'est le temps des actions. Tu dois changer. Tu dois cesser d'être ce tyran diabolique qui ne tolère aucune opposition et devenir l'homme bon et sensible que j'ai eu la chance de côtoyer. C'est seulement à cette condition que nous pourrons de nouveau être ensemble. Si c'est toujours ce que tu désires.

Elle le regarda avec insistance dans les yeux, percevant son trouble évident à sa déclaration, mais ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea vers la maison.

- May attends ! cria Uther en se dirigeant vers elle.

May se retourna et vit la foule faire barrage entre le Roi et elle. Une foule composée de civils mais aussi de chevaliers, tous faisant face à leur Roi en la protégeant.

- Que faites-vous ? Ecartez-vous je vous l'ordonne, je suis votre Roi ! lança-t-il sur un ton arrogant.

- Désolé, Sire, répondit un chevalier.

- Ecartez-vous ! Elle n'est pas…

- May n'est peut-être pas _officiellement_ Reine, mais elle est notre Reine de cœur. Nous vous demandons de partir pour le bien de tout le monde.

Ce qui surprit Uther, ce fut que ces paroles furent prononcées par un chevalier, et pas n'importe lequel, par Léon. Le plus fidèle de tous ses chevaliers, celui qui était inattaquable sur le plan moral.

- Comment osez-vous ?

- Tu vois, Uther, c'est exactement ce que je te disais. Tu peux leur donner des ordres, les envoyer en guerre pour toi ils le feront. C'est leur métier. Mais ne peux pas les obliger à te respecter. Le respect se gagne, il ne s'achète pas ni ne s'ordonne.

May ne s'était pas attendue à cette intervention de la foule en sa faveur, laissant Uther seul contre tous. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était plus que satisfaite de la situation, ayant pu enfin lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Y compris qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle entra finalement dans la maison et finit de s'occuper de son patient.

_voilà voilà, Uther se retrouve seul face à la foule et à May...petit renversement de situation, il n''est plus en position de force. Comment va-t-il réagir?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Gaius finit sa tournée en passant comme tous les soirs maintenant par les quartiers du Roi. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, May avait renoncé à tout ce qui pouvait la mettre en contact de près ou de loin avec Uther. Et apporter sa potion anti-douleur quotidienne était une de ces occasions.

Le médecin frappa à la porte, attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il réitéra son geste et toujours sans réponse, il se décida à entrer. Il fit un rapide tour visuel des quartiers royaux qui étaient plongés dans une obscurité quasi-totale, aucune chandelle ne brûlait. Il avança cherchant du regard le Roi qui devait être là selon les gardes. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il le trouva. Et ce qu'il vit le figea.

- Uther !

Gaius s'avança rapidement vers la partie arrière de la pièce, où Uther était assis par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras serrant ses genoux près de lui. Gaius s'agenouilla et comprit la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son ami en voyant son visage recouvert de larmes, son masque de souverain implacable tombé depuis fort longtemps. Depuis combien de temps était-il comme ça, avait-il mangé ? Gaius jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit les différents plateaux s'accumulant sur la table, preuve qu'il n'avait pas avalé de nourriture depuis plusieurs jours, et il semblait ne pas s'être changé de vêtements depuis un certain temps.

- Uther ? souffla Gaius en relevant la tête du Roi vers lui.

Gaius se releva pour allumer une chandelle près de lui et avoir ainsi une meilleure idée de l'état d'Uther. Qui était loin d'être brillant. Son regard était brisé, ses yeux clairs d'habitude si durs, si sûr d'eux étaient perdus.

- Uther, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne…peux pas Gaius. Je ne peux pas…

- Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? demanda le médecin interloqué.

- La perdre. J'ai déjà perdu Ygraine, je ne peux pas perdre encore une fois la femme que j'aime. Je ne supporterai pas d'être seul encore une fois.

Gaius expira longuement et finalement s'assit en face de lui, contre le mur opposé. Uther venait enfin de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait déclenché en se comportant comme un idiot avec May.

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir, je ne fais que repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé…cela m'obsède.

- Vous l'avez blessée, Uther. Profondément.

- Je me suis excusé, rétorqua le Roi en fixant Gaius…plusieurs fois, et ce n'est encore pas assez…

Le vieux médecin leva un sourcil à cette information, Uther s'était excusé, c'était une première…

- Votre comportement a été très douloureux pour elle, elle pensait être différente pour vous. Et en la rejetant vous lui avez prouvé qu'elle avait tort…dit Gaius en espérant que cela ferait réagir Uther.

- Non, elle est différente. Je l'aime, je donnerai ma vie pour elle et même plus si elle me le demandais. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Gaius, dit le Roi en relevant son regard vers son ami. Pour la première fois, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdu.

- Mais d'après ce que je sais, vous ne l'avez pas perdue.

Uther ne dit rien, Gaius n'en avait pas fini.

- J'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ville basse. Elle est toujours amoureuse de vous, et elle n'a en aucun cas rompu avec vous, elle vous a demandé de changer, Uther.

- Changer ? soupira-t-il abattu. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle attend…

- Moi je le sais, mais je doute que cela vous plaise...

_tout petit chapitre avant d'entamer la métamorphose d'Uther..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Deux jours plus tard…_

Une femme entra dans la salle du trône et se présenta devant Uther, accompagnée de Merlin et d'Arthur qui avait négocié cette audience. C'était une paysanne originaire d'Ealdor, elle était pauvre indubitablement, mais surtout c'était la mère du serviteur de son fils. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui, ce bleu si intense exprimant une douceur et une gentillesse incomparable.

Elle était venu lui demandé son aide, son village était attaqué depuis plusieurs semaines par des pilleurs qui volaient leurs maigres récoltes, et s'ils ne leur laissaient pas leurs victuailles, ils tuaient les villageois. Uther était leur dernier recours, le courage des chevaliers de Camelot une légende dans lequel résidait leur dernier espoir. Mais il y avait un hic, Ealdor était sur les terres de Cendred, pas les leurs…

- Il y a beaucoup d'enfants, certains ne seront pas assez forts pour survivre. C'est à peine si nous avons assez de nourriture et si Kanon prend notre récolte, nos enfants ne verront pas l'été prochain. Je vous en prie, nous avons besoin de votre appui.

Uther était assis sur son trône, son poing gauche devant sa bouche, comme pour dissimuler ses expressions. Il écoutait calmement les explications de cette femme, même s'il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

- Ealdor est dans le royaume de Cendred. C'est lui qui est responsable de votre sécurité.

- Nous avons demandé de l'aide à notre Roi, mais il ne s'intéresse guère aux régions reculées. Vous êtes notre unique espoir.

Malgré son statut, Hunith parlait fièrement. Elle essayait de convaincre Uther, espérant que le cocard autour de son œil pèserait dans la balance. Elle était frêle, petite et désemparée. Son apparence devait faire plier le Roi pour leur venir en aide. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, laissant ses yeux quitter la mère de Merlin pour se perdre sur le sol. Puis il se redressa, amenant ses poings ensemble, comme pour signifier que sa décision était prise et était irrévocable.

- J'éprouve pour vous la plus profonde compassion et j'aimerais beaucoup faire disparaître ce barbare de la surface de la terre, commença Uther sur un ton empli de compassion.

- Vous nous viendrez en aide.

Hunith commençait à y croire, Uther avait la même opinion qu'elle au sujet de Kanon.

- J'aimerais pouvoir le faire.

- Nous pouvons certainement envoyer quelques hommes, intervint Arthur.

Uther savait que son fils n'avait qu'une seule envie, aider cette femme et par la même occasion son serviteur.

- Mais non là n'est pas la question…répondit le Roi, avertissant Arthur qu'il n'avait encore pas compris où était le problème de cette requête.

- Alors qu'y a-t-il ? insista Morgane.

- Ealdor se trouve au-delà de la crète d'Alzéthir, si une armée de Camelot y entrait, ce serait un acte de guerre.

Hunith se mit alors à genou devant le Roi, désespérée. Il était son seul espoir, son village était plus proche de Camelot que du royaume de Cendred.

- Je sais que vous êtes un bon roi et un homme bienveillant. Je vous implore, je vous supplie de nous aider.

Merlin fut meurtri de voir sa mère se mettre à genou devant quelqu'un pour lui supplier son aide, personne ne devrait avoir à implorer pour survivre. Surtout pas sa mère.

- L'accord que nous avons conclu avec Cendred a exigé de nombreuses années. Je ne peux pas mettre en péril des centaines de vie pour un seul petit village. Je crains que Camelot ne puisse rien pour vous.

Morgane se dirigea vers Hunith et la releva, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à son tuteur. Elle la fit sortir en silence, nul n'osant troubler leur sortie.

Uther se retira ensuite vers une salle plus petite, suivi comme son ombre par son fils qui essayait de le faire changer d'avis. Ils arrivèrent à destination, une salle exempte de tout garde, réservée au Roi pour qu'il y trouve un peu d'intimité. En résumé ils étaient seuls et Arthur en profita pour parler à son père avec moins de précautions.

- Père, nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces pauvres gens sans défense, ils vont se faire massacrer dès que Kanon reviendra. S'ils ne meurent pas faim avant ! Nous devons faire quelque chose, je comprends que cela soit risqué mais c'est la mère de Merlin et il a risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour moi, et pas parce que c'était son devoir. Je lui dois. Et ne dites pas qu'il n'est qu'un serviteur et que…

- _…à la tombée de la nuit. _

Arthur cessa son discours en réalisant que son père avait parlé en même temps que lui depuis qu'ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce.

- Vous disiez quelque chose ?

- N'écoutes tu donc jamais quand je parle ?soupira le Roi.

Le jeune Prince fit une moue qui conforta Uther dans le fait qu'il n'avait rien retenu de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- Je te disais de prendre douze hommes avec toi. Pas d'armoiries ni de blasons sur les chevaux ou vos vêtements. Vous devez voyager léger et être le plus discrets possible, et pour ce faire vous partirez à tombée de la nuit.

Arthur fixait son père bouche bée, écarquillant les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

- Vous nous envoyez à Ealdor ?

- Merlin et sa mère doivent être en route pour retourner chez eux. Vous les retrouverez certainement avant qu'ils n'atteignent Ealdor.

- Je ne comprends pas, Père. I peine cinq minutes, vous assuriez que vous ne pouviez rien pour eux, leur village étant sur les terres de Cendred, cela déclencherait une guerre.

- C'est exact. Je ne pouvais pas accéder à sa demande en public dans le cas où Cendred avait un espion en place. Personne ne doit savoir que tu pars avec des hommes.

- Nous ne dirons rien.

- Et surtout vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur. Si vous vous faites prendre, je nierais vous avoir envoyés. Tu as bien compris ?

Arthur avait malgré lui un sourire immense sur son visage. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son père aurait été capable de prendre une telle décision.

- Tu devrais rassembler tes hommes au plus vite…

- Oui Père.

Uther vit son fils s'avancer d'un pas sûr vers lui pour…le prendre dans ses bras. Il retourna son geste avec émotion, abandonnant pour quelques instants son rôle de roi pour être simplement un père. Arthur se libéra doucement de l'étreinte, en sentant au passage la main nue de son père lui caresser les cheveux.

- Soit prudent, d'accord.

- Je vous le promets.

- Dépêche-toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer tes hommes…

Arthur jeta un dernier regard sur son père et partit de la salle.

- Arthur !

Le jeune prince se retourna à l'appel de son nom par son père.

- Prends Morgane avec toi, c'est une fine lame, tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi…

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Totalement. Et surtout elle me tuerait si elle apprenait que je t'envoie là-bas sans elle…admit Uther en souriant.


	12. Chapter 12

_Une semaine plus tard… _

Uther marcha jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement des chevaliers, entrainant dans son sillage un silence pesant et des regards inquiets. Arthur leva les yeux vers son père, surpris de le voir ici, depuis la rupture d'avec May, Uther n'avait pas remis les pieds sur le terrain d'entrainement. Le jeune Prince fut envahi par un sentiment d'insécurité, dû au fait qu'il discutait quelques secondes auparavant avec Lancelot, ce même Lancelot qui avait été banni quelques mois auparavant.

- Père je peux vous expliquer, commença Arthur en s'avançant vers lui.

Uther ignora Arthur et s'approcha de Lancelot. L'homme paraissait incertain, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, à Camelot.

- Sire, je ne voulais pas vous manquer te respect, je pars de suite…

- Il nous a aidés à Ealdor, Père, et …

- Venez avec moi, Lancelot, dit Uther d'une voix grave et posée, coupant court à la réponse de son fils.

Le Roi s'éloigna lentement, attendant que Lancelot le rejoigne. Un trouble notoire parcourut le champ d'entrainement, tous cherchant à savoir ce que Uther voulait à Lancelot, leur dernière rencontre n'ayant pas été amicale.

Quand ils furent assez loin d'oreilles indiscrètes, le Roi parla.

- Je suis désolé Sire, je ne voulais pas créer de problème à Arthur et…

- Lancelot, voulez-vous toujours devenir un chevalier ?coupa le Roi.

- Euh…oui. Mais je ne suis toujours pas issu de la noblesse donc…

- Vous aviez battu mon fils l'année dernière au cours du combat pour devenir chevalier.

- Exact Sire.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, le jeune homme ne sachant plus trop à quoi s'attendre, il avait pensé être la cible d'une tirade de reproches, comme la fois précédente et il se retrouvait face au Roi qui était calme et posé.

- Vous lui avez également sauvé la vie deux fois.

- Oui sire.

- Il y a une séance cet après-midi pour les candidats à la chevalerie. Je vous offre une deuxième chance, Lancelot. Si vous êtes capable de le battre une seconde fois, vous serez nommé chevalier de Camelot.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, pour …

- Le fait que vous ne soyez pas noble ne doit pas être un obstacle à votre adoubement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverais de nouveaux chevaliers sous prétexte qu'ils ne sont pas nobles ?

Lancelot le fixa interloqué, semblant intégrer ses paroles. Le Roi laissa un sourire fendre son visage avant d'amorcer son départ.

- Vous êtes valeureux, Lancelot, battez Arthur et je m'occuperai du reste, lança Uther avant de disparaître.

Arthur vint rejoindre son ami dès que son père fut assez loin. Il vit que Lancelot avait une expression indéchiffrable, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Que voulait-il ?

- Me donner une deuxième chance…

- Comment cela ?

- Si je vous bats cet après-midi, il me nommera chevalier de Camelot.

Arthur ne sut que répondre, il laissa inconsciemment sa bouche entre ouverte quelques secondes avant de la refermer et d'amener son regard sur la silhouette de son père qui s'éloignait vers le château. Qu'est ce que son père avait encore en tête ?

_L'après-midi du même jour…_

Uther se tenait à la terrasse du château dominant le champ d'entrainement de ses chevaliers, le lieu où Lancelot venait de combattre son fils. Et comme il s'y était attendu, il l'avait vaincu, ayant gagné pour la deuxième fois le droit d'être un chevalier de Camelot. Uther était fier de lui, Lancelot était un homme doté de qualités nécessaires pour cette charge, et il était un ami d'Arthur. Il les regarda se congratuler longuement, échangeant des gestes familiers avec les autres chevaliers. Le Roi vit ensuite May arriver près d'eux, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il y avait des combats de ce genre pour soigner les blessures. Il remarqua la surprise de la jeune femme en apprenant visiblement que ce nouveau chevalier n'était autre que Lancelot, puis la vit se tourner dans sa direction, le cherchant du regard le long des terrasses où il avait l'habitude de se tenir. Elle venait sans doute d'apprendre que c'était lui qui avait autorisé ce combat. Uther la fixa quelques secondes et laissa un sourire franc recouvrir son visage avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer à l'intérieur du château. Tout se passait à merveille…

_L'après-midi du même jour…_

May était retournée dans les quartiers de Gaius où elle l'aidait avec ses potions. Elle était absorbée par sa tâche qui requerrait une attention sans faille sous peine d'obtenir des mélanges mortels et non curatifs comme cela était demandé…On frappa à la porte, ils levèrent leur regard en voyant un des gardes d'Uther entrer. Il se dirigea vers elle en tendant un pli scellé avec le cachet du Roi.

- De la part du Roi.

May attrapa la lettre surprise, le garde fit un léger salut et disparut dans la même seconde.

- Le Roi t'écrit maintenant ? nargua Gaius.

Le vieux médecin la vit détailler le pli, incontestablement originaire d'Uther, son sceau en était la preuve et il avait demandé à un de ses gardes de le délivrer en main propre à son destinataire. May défit le cachet soigneusement et déplia le message. Il venait bel et bien d'Uther…

_Mon amour,_

_Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner au festin donné en l'honneur de Sire Lancelot demain soir ?_

_Uther._

_Post-scriptum : suis-je sur le bon chemin ?_

Elle lut à lettre une première fois, puis une seconde et une troisième, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fin. La situation n'était pas si désespérée que cela, finalement…Uther semblait être en train d'intégrer ce dont il avait été incapable au cours des dernières semaines.

_Le soir du même jour…_

Uther était dans la salle du trône, ce qui était habituel pour lui à cette heure de la journée, ayant fini enfin de recevoir les doléances de ses sujets. Il s'apprêtait à se retirer quand un garde s'approcha de lui et tendit un pli.

- Sire, salua le garde.

Le Roi leva un sourcil curieux, il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ses missives de la sorte. Voyant son hallebardier toujours immobile la lettre à la main il la saisit silencieusement, puis renvoya l'homme à ses occupations. Uther détailla le pli, rien de précis qui aurait pu lui fournir des détails sur son expéditeur. Pas de cachet royal, ni d'inscription sur l'extérieur.

Il l'ouvrit finalement, sous les yeux des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il reconnut instantanément l'écriture si caractéristique de May, sa forme arrondie et délicate indubitablement féminine. Uther sentit malgré lui son cœur s'emballer, de cette lettre allait découler leur futur, soit elle avait saisi ce qu'il essayait de faire et l'acceptait soit la situation était désespérée et leur rupture serait définitive. Et il était toujours fou amoureux de la protégée de Gaius, se séparer d'elle simplement inconcevable. Il s'autorisa finalement à lire la teneur du pli, redoutant son contenu.

_Uther, _

_Cela sera un honneur d'être à tes côtés pour cette célébration. _

_Post-scriptum : c'est un début, mais il est prometteur…_

_Ta May._

Uther ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire immense irradier son visage, découvrant ses dents de bonheur. Il ne s'était pas trompé et May le suivait sur ce chemin singulier. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine entrainant un bruit sourd en lui littéralement comme un adolescent qui venait de comprendre que la fille qu'il convoitait ressentait la même chose que lui…leur futur venait de s'éclaircir brusquement.

May observait le Roi depuis l'entrée de la salle du trône, elle n'y mettait plus les pieds que rarement depuis leur rupture. Elle avait requis un garde pour transmettre sa réponse à Uther et avait été impatiente de voir sa réaction…elle ne fut pas déçue. Le Roi arborait maintenant un sourire comme elle ne l'avait que trop rarement vu, illuminant son visage tout entier, détendant ainsi ses traits pour le faire paraître plus jeune. Il leva finalement les yeux de son message et croisa ceux de May, beaucoup d'émotions passèrent dans cet échange de regards, de l'espoir mais surtout de l'amour. Il inclina imperceptiblement sa tête vers elle, comme pour lui confirmer qu'il avait saisi sa réponse. May lui rendit son sourire et s'éclipsa. L'audience se retourna vers ce qui avait attiré l'attention du Roi mais plus personne n'était visible.

_deux chapitres pour le prix d'un...petit cadeau pour fêter les vacances! Changement radical pour Uther. R&R_


	13. Chapter 13

_Le lendemain soir…_

La salle de réception était bondée, la plupart des invités étaient arrivés et avaient un verre à la main. Les chevaliers étaient en grandes tenue, tout comme Uther et Arthur, pour fêter dignement l'arrivée du dernier promu. Le Roi discutait paisiblement avec son fils au milieu de la pièce, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il manquait une personne pour que cette soirée soit parfaite.

Arthur continuait de parler quand il vit son père se figer, son verre près de sa bouche, les yeux fixés vers la porte de la grande salle. Le jeune Prince allait demander ce qui se passait quand son père lui tendit son gobelet sans ajouter un mot.

- Père ?

Arthur saisit le verre et dans le même instant vit Uther se diriger vers la porte, les yeux du jeune homme le suivirent et alors il comprit. May se tenait à l'entrée de la salle, vêtue d'une longue robe moulante, sculptant ses formes avec délicatesse, laissant juste entrevoir le haut de sa poitrine. La teinte vert pâle de la robe faisait ressortir avec encore plus de force la couleur azur de ses yeux, et May avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon recherché, avec deux mèches pendant le long de son visage. Elle était simplement sublime, et pas seulement aux yeux d'Uther…

May vit Uther s'approcher d'elle à grands pas, elle avait réussi à impressionner son cavalier par son allure, et fut satisfaite de voir qu'elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, même après leur « pause » relationnelle…Elle dut s'avouer qu'elle le trouvait également séduisant dans sa tenue de cérémonie, avec son immense cape ornée de ses armoiries et la couronne qu'il portait avec tant de fierté. Elle se souvint alors pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, son âge mûr n'étant pas un obstacle, mais une raison de plus de l'aimer.

- Je suis plus comblé que tu aies accepté. Tu es …sublime, lâcha Uther en amenant la main droite de May vers bouche pour lui faire un baisemain.

Il ne relâcha pas sa main, entrelaçant furtivement ses doigts avec les siens. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, fière de simplement lui plaire.

- Et tu es très séduisant également, Uther.

May était consciente qu'il savait qu'elle adorait le voir dans ses habits de cérémonie, elle lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle le trouvait plus qu'attirant ainsi vêtu.

Les invités observaient étonnés Uther et May. Rien dans les précédents jours n'avait laissé penser que leurs relations s'étaient détendues au point de se tolérer dans la même pièce, et même plus, à être ensemble à une cérémonie. Le couple entra dans la salle, May ayant posé sa main droite dans le creux du bras d'Uther, comme cela était la coutume, et ils avancèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce. Un silence était tombé instantanément à leur entrée, puis fut remplacé par les chuchotements des curieux commentant ce qu'ils voyaient.

Uther saisit un gobelet dans un plateau d'un serviteur et le tendit à May, puis il récupéra le sien des mains de son fils. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux. Le Roi se replaça au côté de sa cavalière, renforçant l'impression que les choses s'arrangeaient entre eux.

- Mes amis, commença Uther, nous (Uther regarda brièvement May quand il prononça le « nous ») sommes très heureux d'être réunis ce soir ici pour fêter notre nouveau chevalier, Sire Lancelot.

Uther laissa son regard s'attarder sur Lancelot qui inclina la tête en signe de respect.

- Certains d'entre vous sont, j'en suis sûr, surpris de voir un roturier porter les habits de chevalier, mais Sire Lancelot a fait preuve au cours des dernières années d'un courage sans faille, d'un dévouement pour Arthur et Camelot sans limite, mettant sa propre vie en danger sans une once d'hésitation. Et il a de plus réussi à battre Arthur _deux fois_ preuve s'il en fallait qu'il a toutes les qualités pour faire un excellent chevalier. Camelot a besoin de personnes telles que Lancelot pour la défendre, courageuse, digne et altruiste. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de nous passer d'excellents guerriers sous prétexte qu'ils ne sont pas nobles.

Un murmure parcourut l'assistance, surprise d'un tel discours de la part de leur Roi. Uther ne cilla pas et poursuivit, le regard fier.

- Lancelot est donc le premier chevalier de Camelot non issu de la noblesse. J'ai procédé à une modification du code de la chevalerie qui autorise désormais tout homme à pouvoir devenir chevalier de Camelot. La seule condition pour un non noble sera d'être parrainé par un chevalier. Les épreuves de sélection sont maintenues bien sûr.

Uther avait parcouru la salle des yeux pendant qu'il finissait son discours, observant les réactions de ses sujets, mais pour sa plus grande joie, personne ne trouvait à redire à sa décision. _Bien, se dit-il, Camelot est finalement prête pour le changement. _

- Je lève donc mon verre à Sire Lancelot. Félicitations Lancelot et bienvenue à Camelot.

Uther leva son verre en fixant Lancelot qui imita son geste et but une gorgée de son breuvage, ce qui était le point de départ officiel de la fête.

Lancelot fut instantanément entouré de chevaliers cherchant à le féliciter officiellement. Uther sourit et reporta son attention sur May, toujours près de lui, et choqua son gobelet contre le sien, la fixant dans les yeux.

- C'était un beau discours, dit-elle.

- …oui, et totalement improvisé. Ce sont toujours les meilleurs, commenta Uther.

- Parce qu'ils sont spontanés, ils viennent du cœur.

May avala une gorgée de son verre, sentant parfaitement les yeux des invités sur elle autant que sur Lancelot. Sa présence était une surprise pour eux, et visiblement un soulagement, leur rupture semblait peser sur tout le royaume, et elle exagérait à peine en pensant cela…

- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, May.

- Et je suis heureuse que tu m'aies demandé de t'accompagner.

Uther était parfaitement conscient que ses yeux devaient trahir ses émotions, il y a quelques jours, il n'aurait pas cru possible de pouvoir avoir May à ses côtés pour une cérémonie officielle, leur point de rupture étant quasiment atteint. Et pourtant elle était là, et son attitude prouvait qu'elle était ravie d'être près de lui.

- Je vais aller féliciter Lancelot, avant de passer à table, s'excusa la jeune femme.

May s'éclipsa en direction du nouveau chevalier, et fut aussitôt remplacée par Arthur près d'Uther. Le jeune homme observa son père qui avait toujours les yeux rivés sur sa jeune compagne. Il but une gorgée de son verre avant de questionner Uther.

- Les choses ont l'air de s'arranger entre vous et May…lança Arthur.

- J'y travaille…répondit Uther.

- Je vois ça. Sa présence était plus qu'inattendue ce soir. Comment avez-vous fait ?

Uther délaissa sa charmante vue pour reporter son attention sur son fils. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il le harcèle de questions…

- J'ai finalement compris ce qu'elle me disait depuis plus d'un mois. Et elle avait raison.

- Les femmes ont toujours raison, souffla son fils ironiquement.

Arthur vit son père sourire à sa remarque.

- Dans ce cas-là elle avait vraiment raison…

La soirée fut excellente, Uther n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, sa May était près de lui et appréciait sa compagnie, le laissant même quelques fois lui prendre la main ou l'embrasser sur la tête. En fait, ils étaient littéralement en train de se reséduire, cherchant à faire plaisir à l'autre, à le comprendre sans arrière pensée. Ils avaient mûri, Uther avait réellement intégré ce que May essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis de nombreuses semaines, bien avant leur rupture.

Un peu plus tard alors que le repas était quasiment fini, le dernier plat avait été servi depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, les invités discutaient amicalement. Uther se leva sans dire un mot, sous les yeux étonnés de May. Il se dirigea vers un garde posté près de la porte arrière, échangea quelques mots avec lui, le garde acquiesça et disparut dans la même seconde. Uther attendit sagement le retour de son serviteur qui lui tendit alors un rouleau. Le Roi vérifia le contenu du parchemin, sembla satisfait et s'avança vers le milieu de la salle, entre les tables. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, à sa grande satisfaction.

- Sire Lancelot, si vous voulez bien vous avancer vers moi, requit-il.

Lancelot jeta un regard étonné autour de lui, il n'avait pas prévu d'autres « hommages » à son nouveau statut de chevalier. Il se leva et rejoignit finalement Uther au centre de la pièce. Le Roi se tourna vers son nouveau chevalier, ses mains jouant avec le parchemin.

- Sire Lancelot, dit Uther en lui tendant le rouleau, ceci vous revient.

Le chevalier se saisit du parchemin et le déroula sous les regards de la salle, le Roi ne faisait que très rarement des cadeaux. Uther le regarda, souriant malgré lui en réalisant ce que Lancelot vivait en cet instant en découvrant le contenu du parchemin. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en prenant conscience de ce que le Roi venait de lui donner.

- C'est un _titre de …noblesse_ ? souffla Lancelot en posant ses yeux noisette sur son Roi.

Un long murmure parcourut la salle à son commentaire, prouvant la surprise des personnes présentes.

- Vous l'avez mérité, Lancelot. Vous nous avez prouvé que la noblesse ne réside pas exclusivement dans le sang, elle est avant tout dans le cœur, et sans nul doute votre cœur est noble. Vous êtes noble. Ces armoiries sont désormais les vôtres, j'espère que vous les porterez avec fierté aux côtés des couleurs de Camelot.

- Je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour vous montrer que je suis digne de la confiance dont vous me faites preuve, Sire.

- Je n'en doute pas, Lancelot.

Les convives applaudirent avec enthousiasme Lancelot qui montrait avec fierté son titre de noblesse, orné de son nouveau blason : un griffon blanc sur fond noir, les armoiries étant elles-mêmes partagées en quatre carrés blancs et noirs alternant. _Lancelot le chevalier au griffon._ Uther n'avait en rien oublié l'exploit que Lancelot avait accompli en tuant le Griffon quelques années auparavant…c'était pourquoi il avait choisi le Griffon comme emblème pour les armoiries de Lancelot.

Le Roi fit un signe et la musique commença. Pas de vrai festin sans musique et danse. Les invités se levèrent et se mirent à danser. May alla à la rencontre d'Uther qui lui avait fait signe de le rejoindre pour la danse. Elle était toujours sous la surprise de ce que son compagnon avait mis sur pied pour l'adoubement de Lancelot. Quand elle fut près de lui, elle remarqua qu'il arborait ce sourire séduisant, caractéristique des moments où il savait qu'il avait réussi à étonner. Un sourire fier, presque enfantin…auquel elle n'avait jamais pu résister.

Uther posa une main sur la hanche de la protégée de Gaius, la laissant poser ses mains sur son torse et ils entrèrent dans la danse.

Le Roi avait ses yeux rivés dans ceux de May, et il souriait sans retenue.

- Tu es fier de toi, je suppose…murmura la jeune femme.

- Je ne vais pas le nier. Tu m'as demandé de changer, je change…

- Je vois ça. L'aide à un village extérieur au royaume, l'adoubement de Lancelot et son anoblissement, je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu es loin de nous avoir habitués à ce genre de comportement.

- Et ce ne sont que les premières étapes de mon plan.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil étonné, Uther avait un plan pour la reconquérir ? Là, il la surprenait…

- Tu as un plan ? Comme pour partir en guerre ?

- Je vois plutôt ça comme une partie d'échecs, je place mes pions…

Le Roi était satisfait, il avait réussi à piquer la curiosité de sa compagne ce qui eut pour effet de renforcer sa confiance en lui. Il prit involontairement un air plus fier, sûr de lui, ses yeux arborant une expression de conquérant.

- Quelle sera la suite ?

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt.

Ils continuèrent à danser, sans s'occuper des regards insistants que les invités portaient sur eux. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils n'avaient pas été vus si proches, qu'ils prenaient soin de s'éviter pour ne pas se faire souffrir mutuellement, et là, ils dansaient sans complexe depuis plusieurs minutes, ne se quittant pas du regard. Uther semblait avoir réussi son pari puisque qu'il embrassa sa compagne tendrement à la fin de la danse et que celle-ci se laissa faire.

Quand il se recula pour observer la réaction de May, le Roi vit qu'elle fermait toujours les yeux, semblant toujours perdue dans leur baiser.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela m'a manqué…murmura Uther

La jeune femme sourit et ouvrit finalement ses paupières.

- Cela m'a manqué aussi.

Environs deux heures et beaucoup de danses et de vins plus tard, la plupart des convives étaient partis et May avait informé Uther qu'elle souhaitait regagner ses quartiers pour y passer la nuit. Le Roi avait peut-être marqué des points ce soir, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à effacer la blessure infligée quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils continueraient à faire chambre à part _encore quelques jours, tout au plus se dit Uther_…

Il l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au bas de l'escalier menant à ses quartiers, et lui faisait maintenant face.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée, Uther, merci de m'avoir demandé de t'accompagner.

- Et je suis plus que ravi que tu aies accepté…confirma le Roi.

- Tu as fait des efforts, c'est normal qu'ils soient récompensés.

Pendant qu'elle avait fini sa phrase, elle avait laissé ses doigts jouer avec la cape de son compagnon, une sensation familière qu'elle retrouvait avec délectation.

- Je n'en doute pas.

May releva son regard, passant de la cape aux yeux verts clairs de son compagnon. Ils se retrouvaient dans une situation inattendue, cherchant à plaire à l'autre de nouveau, le reséduire, et c'était plus qu'agréable en cet instant d'anticiper la suite. Elle détailla une nouvelle fois le visage d'Uther pourtant connu parfaitement, ses rides au coin des yeux qui lui donnaient un charme singulier, sa cicatrice témoin d'un passé glorieux, ses traits rassurants et ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière qui l'avaient séduite la fois où elle l'avait rencontré. Cet homme était sa moitié, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, son cœur lui appartenait réellement. Et lui, lui appartenait. Il faisait tous ces efforts pour elle, parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de changer, et il obéissait sans broncher, un peu lent au démarrage, mais cela s'améliorait…

May se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la hauteur du Roi et avança lentement sa tête en ne quittant pas ses yeux. Elle laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres avant de toucher les siennes.

Uther sentit les lèvres de sa compagne se poser délicatement sur sa bouche, et plus rien n'exista. Le baiser à la fin de la danse avait été rapide, inattendu mais rempli de promesses inavouées. Celui-là n'avait rien à voir, elle l'embrassait lentement, amoureusement comme pour lui prouver qu'il était toujours aussi important pour elle, qu'elle comprenait et appréciait ce qu'il était en train de faire pour changer et la reconquérir. Il passa ses bras le long des hanches de la jeune femme, l'amenant contre lui pour que leurs corps se touchent encore plus, provoquant une réaction physique quasi instantanée chez lui. La médecin avait amené ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressant avec beaucoup de plaisir la tête de son homme. Elle avait clairement senti la réaction d'Uther à leur contact rapproché et n'avait pas protesté. Au contraire. May avait depuis plusieurs secondes autorisé la langue du Roi à passer pour se mêler à la sienne, intensifiant leur baiser.

Le baiser cessa de lui-même, et Uther laissa son front contre celui de sa jeune compagne.

- Cela me fait toujours autant d'effet, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Malheureusement pour toi, tu vas devoir y remédier seul ce soir…

- Une des dernières fois où cela arrivera…

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi…

- Je n'ai aucun doute quant à la réussite de mon plan. Alors oui, je suis sûr de moi.


	14. Chapter 14

_Le lendemain…_

Morgane frappa à la porte des quartiers d'Uther. Il commençait à se faire tard, et il lui avait demandé de venir ce soir diner avec lui seule afin de lui parler. Elle n'avait aucune idée du sujet de leur future conversation, et depuis quelques jours, plus rien n'était certain avec lui. Elle attendit quelques instants et entendit un « entrez », elle pénétra donc et trouva le Roi occupé à quelque paperasserie du Royaume.

- Morgane, te voilà, le repas est juste arrivé, l'accueillit-il en levant la tête. Prends place, je te rejoins.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, regardant son tuteur finir ce qu'il faisait avant qu'elle n'entre. La pièce était calme, comme toujours depuis le départ de May. La lumière des chandelles donnaient une atmosphère sereine, idéale pour des conversations sérieuses et intimes. De quoi voulait-il donc l'entretenir ?

Le repas commença et ils abordèrent des sujets passe partout, Uther était parfaitement conscient que cette invitation avait dû perturber sa pupille, leurs relations n'avaient pas été idéales ces dernières semaines, voire ces dernières années s'il voulait être honnête. Et ce soir, c'était le but qu'il recherchait. L'honnêteté.

- Morgane. Je sais que tu as dû être surprise de cette requête pour le dîner, cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé un repas seuls.

- Assez oui.

- Depuis que May est partie, j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'elle me reproche et de réparer mes erreurs. Il a fallu qu'elle me quitte pour que je songe à faire ce bilan…

C'était donc ça, il voulait parler de May. En même temps, cela lui semblait logique, elle était son amie et visiblement, Uther cherchait tous les moyens pour la reconquérir…ce qui prouvait que son cas n'était pas désespéré.

- Apparemment, tous les espoirs ne sont pas perdus, Uther, d'après ce que j'ai vu hier…

- Oui, je m'emploie ardemment à faire que nos relations s'améliorent…mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler, Morgane.

Morgane lui jeta un regard surpris. Si ce n'était pas de May alors quoi ?

- Je suis à un tournant de ma vie où je dois faire des choix, savoir ce que je veux pour le futur, aussi bien mon futur personnel, et là je n'ai aucun doute sur ce que je désire, que mon futur de Roi. J'ai fait des choix il y a plusieurs années que je regrette à présent.

- Comme pour la magie ? C'est pour cela que vous…

- Oui, comme pour la magie. J'y travaille encore d'ailleurs…

- Vous êtes plutôt sur le bon chemin.

- Merci. J'ai aussi caché des choses, gardé secret des éléments concernant les personnes qui me sont chères. Je veux repartir sur des bases saines, ne plus avoir peur que certains secrets ne soient révélés tout simplement parce que je n'aurai plus rien à cacher.

- Et un de ces secrets me concerne ?

- Oui, l'autre concerne Arthur.

Uther marqua une pause, buvant une gorgée de vin afin de lui donner le courage de continuer. Il avait voulu ce moment, il était temps qu'elle sache.

- Tu sais que je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma fille Morgane. J'ai essayé de te traiter de la même manière qu'Arthur, de te donner autant d'amour. Je sais que je n'ai pas forcément réussi à te le montrer mais tu es importante dans ma vie.

- Vous me l'avez prouvé à maintes reprises, Uther. Et je sais que cela n'a d'autant pas été facile que vous étiez seul pour élever votre fils. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de m'avoir accueillie ici après que mon père soit mort et…

- Morgane, tu es ma fille. Pas celle de Gorlois.

Là la pupille du Roi resta bouche bée, cherchant à comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Uther et toutes les implications de cette information.

- Je suis ton père et Arthur ton demi-frère. Je comprendrais sans aucun problème que tu me détestes, me haïsse, laisse ta colère se déverser sur moi ou refuse de me parler pour le reste de ma vie. Je dois dire que c'est la réaction que j'aurais si on m'apprenait ce genre de nouvelles. Mais je devais être honnête avec toi, je ne veux plus cacher pourquoi tu es importante pour moi. Et quelque que soit ta réaction, je l'accepterai sans broncher.

- Comment ?

- Je pensais que tu étais au courant de ces choses là…

- Non je veux dire comment pouvez-vous être sûr que vous êtes mon père et non pas Gorlois ?

- Gorlois était parti livrer une bataille au nord de Kiresh, il est resté parti longtemps et Vivienne s'est sentie seule un soir et c'est arrivé. Une seule fois. Et il est impossible qu'il soit ton père, je suis désolé.

- Et Ygraine ?

Uther baissa les yeux, honteux en repensant alors à sa femme disparue. Il l'avait trahie, de même que son meilleur ami.

- Elle était partie visiter sa famille, dit-il d'une voix basse. Je me sentais seul et Vivienne aussi. Je regrette que cela soit arrivé, Morgane, mais quand je te vois, je ne le regrette plus. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée avec Arthur.

Morgane resta silencieuse un long moment, ce n'était pas bon signe. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait hérité de lui c'était son mauvais caractère et son tempérament explosif.

- Dit quelque chose, Morgane. N'importe quoi, mais dit quelque chose.

La pupille du Roi avait laissé divaguer ses yeux sur la flamme d'une chandelle, elle releva alors son regard vers celui de son père. Uther fut soulagé de n'y déceler aucune haine. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à déchiffrer les prémices d'une colère chez elle.

- Cela va paraître idiot, mais, il me semble que j'ai toujours su.

Uther fut interloqué de la réponse de sa fille, son visage se figea quelques secondes puis il laissa un sourire poindre sur son visage, comme s'il refusait de croire ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Je pensais que c'était peut-être parce que j'avais vécu plus longtemps avec vous qu'avec mes parents, continua-t-elle. Mais quelque chose de différent nous unissait, quelque chose de fort, je le sentais au fond de moi sans pouvoir l'expliquer.

- Tu n'es pas en colère donc ?

- En colère ? Je viens d'apprendre que finalement, je n'ai pas un mais deux pères et que l'un d'entre eux est toujours de ce monde. Je suis juste surprise que mes intuitions aient été fondées…

- En parlant d'intuitions, j'ai une deuxième chose à t'apprendre…

_Une heure plus tard…_

Uther raccompagnait sa fille dans les couloirs du château. Leur discussion s'était bien passée, mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord, mais apparemment être honnête avec les personnes que l'on aime portait ses fruits. Elle lui tenait le bras, et jamais il ne lui avait semblé être autant en paix avec Morgane qu'aujourd'hui. Sa vie était réellement en train de changer…

- Est-ce que Arthur sait ?

- Pour toi ou tes dons ?

Uther tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir l'expression calme sur le visage de Morgane. Elle était sereine, comme apaisée d'enfin connaître une vérité dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Et cette attitude rendait Uther heureux, lui apportait une paix intérieure.

- Les deux, sourit-elle.

- Non, j'ai pensé que cela serait ton choix de révéler notre parenté ou non. Tu veux lui dire ?

- Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup.

- D'accord.

Ils aperçurent le jeune Prince au bout du couloir qui regagnait ses quartiers.

- Arthur ! appela Morgane.

Il se retourna et s'avança vers eux.

- Je veux le faire seule, si cela ne vous gêne pas…

- Non. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Je veux voir Arthur après, d'accord. Je lui dois aussi des explications.

Morgane lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, le Roi ferma brièvement les yeux à son contact, cette tendresse pour lui n'était pas feinte, elle était sincère.

- Bonne nuit, Père.

- Bonne nuit Morgane.

Uther jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils, avant de rebrousser chemin vers ses quartiers.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda le Prince en arrivant près de Morgane. Vous complotez dans mon dos ?

- Nous devons parler Arthur.

Il était près de minuit quand Arthur frappa à la porte des quartiers de son père. La discussion avec Morgane avait duré longtemps, mais cela avait été nécessaire. Elle lui avait appris ce que son, non leur, père lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt. Et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Maintenant c'était son tour et il se demandait ce qu'Uther avait en réserve pour lui…

Uther était en train de finir de revoir les rapports de la journée, cela l'avait aidé à rester éveillé en attendant son fils. Il entendait frapper et Arthur préciser que c'était lui. Il était tard, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se voir à une heure pareille.

- Entre Arthur.

Le Roi laissa ses papiers et s'avança vers son fils. Il lui fit sgne de s'asseoir à la table afin d'être plus confortable pour la suite…

- Morgane t'a parlé…assez longuement.

- Oui, dit Arthur en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Et ? Tu n'as rien à dire à ce sujet ?

- Sur lequel ? le fait qu'elle soit ma sœur ou qu'elle soit une sorcière ?

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la voix d'Arthur juste une curiosité mêlée d'irritation. Ce qu'Uther pouvait parfaitement comprendre.

- Les deux en fait.

- Que voulez-vous je vous dise, Père ? Ni vous ni moi ne pouvons changer ce qui est…et vous savez que j'aime Morgane comme ma sœur depuis son arrivée à Camelot, et même avant. Le fait qu'elle soit réellement ma sœur ne fait que renforcer mon attachement pour elle. Je n'ai rien à reprocher à Morgane, je suis juste blessé que vous ayez trompé ma mère…

- Ce n'est pas la chose dont je suis le plus fier, crois-moi. Mais c'est arrivé et je ne peux le nier davantage. Qui n'a jamais eu un moment d'égarement ? Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, je veux juste être honnête avec vous deux. J'aimais profondément ta mère, et longtemps te voir lui ressembler chaque jour un peu plus me meurtrissait au plus haut point. Tu as hérité de ses magnifiques yeux et de son caractère aimant et généreux, heureusement pour toi…poursuivit Uther en essayant d'être le plus sincère possible.

- Je dois dire que maintenant je comprends d'où vient le tempérament imprévisible de Morgane…

Arthur resta silencieux quelques instants, cherchant ses mots, son père semblait vouloir tout dévoiler ce soir, autant en profiter…

- Pose tes questions, j'y répondrai sans détour, Arthur.

- Est-ce qu'elle a su ?

Uther leva un sourcil circonspect à la demande de son fils.

- Est qu'elle a su ma mère que vous l'aviez trompée ?

- Non, elle n'a jamais su. Ni Gorlois d'ailleurs…

- Morgane m'a dit que vous l'aviez reconnue. C'est vrai ?

Uther expira doucement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce questionnaire détaillé sur Morgane de sa part mais il avait choisi d'être honnête…il en assumerait les conséquences. Il se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire au fond de ses quartiers, il ouvrit une porte et en retira un livre qu'il rapporta à Arthur. Le Roi le posa sur la table. Son fils leva les yeux vers lui, il avait reconnu l'ouvrage sans problème.

- Je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que tu penses, j'ai fait une erreur, mais j'en assume les conséquences. Morgane n'avait pas à payer mes fautes, elle n'y était pour rien.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Uther avait ouvert le livre et après avoir tourné quelques pages, il le tendit à son fils. Arthur lut en silence la page prouvant les dires de son père, il avait bien reconnu sa sœur, et il l'avait fait…

- Cela date du jour de sa naissance ? dit-il stupéfait.

- Oui. Seul Geoffrey était au courant puisqu'il a rédigé l'acte. Morgane est ma fille, je n'ai jamais eu honte de son existence…

- Ok, lança Arthur en fermant le livre. Si nous passions à mon cas…

- Oui, bien sûr.

Uther comprit que les explications qu'il venait de lui fournir le satisfaisaient, en même temps il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter…

- Cela concerne ta naissance…

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père ?

- Quoi ? Si, si je suis bien ton père…c'est juste que ta mère et moi n'arrivions pas à avoir d'enfant malgré nos essais…_intensifs_.

Arthur fit une moue en imaginant ce qui se cachait derrière ce qualificatif…

- Et quand Vivienne est tombée enceinte de Morgane, j'ai compris que le problème venait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir la vie, Arthur.

- Alors comment je peux exister ?

- Nous avons essayé toutes les médecines, tous les moyens possibles sans résultat. Nous nous sommes alors tournés vers la magie. Nous avions entendu dire qu'une grande prêtresse détenait le pouvoir de créer une vie. Mais il y avait un prix.

- Elevé je présume…

- Nous étions prêts à tout, Arthur. Le prix c'était que pour créer la vie, il fallait en prendre une. Ta mère a refusé le marché, et j'étais d'accord avec elle, rien ne valait ce prix. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, j'ai vu à quel point cela la rendait malheureuse de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Je suis retourné voir la prêtresse et j'ai conclu le marché.

- Vous avez échangé sa vie ? s'énerva Arthur en tapant du poing sur la table. Comment avez-vous…

- Non ! répondit aussi sec Uther en recouvrant le poing de son fils de sa main pour le calmer. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire de mal à ta mère. J'ai échangé ma vie pour toi. Je pensais qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa mère alors qu'un père, ce n'était pas indispensable…

Arthur domina sa colère, il commençait à entrevoir ce qui avait fait de son père l'homme qu'il était devenu au fil du temps, les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser, les remords et les regrets qui l'avaient accompagné durant toutes ses années.

- Mais vous êtes là et ma mère…

- La prêtresse a accepté mon marché et ta mère est tombée enceinte quelques semaines après. Tu aurais dû la voir Arthur, sourit Uther, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi heureuse. Et je pensais que la prêtresse avait eu pitié de nous puisque j'étais toujours vivant.

- Mais elle est morte…

- Oui et j'ai alors compris qu'elle m'avait dupé. Elle avait pris la vie de ta mère. Pas la mienne. Le jour de ta naissance est le plus beau et le plus horrible jour de ma vie, Arthur.

- Qui était cette prêtresse ?

- Elle est morte et était connue sous le nom de Nimueh…et tu as déjà eu à faire à elle je crois…Ma peine et ma colère n'ont cessé de croître depuis qu'Ygraine m'a été enlevée. Je voulais réparation, me venger. Ceux qui utilisaient la magie n'étaient plus dignes de confiance s'ils pouvaient se jouer impunément de leur Roi.

- Et la grande Purge a commencé…

Arthur demeura silencieux, tout comme son père. Jamais auparavant il n'avait abordé ce sujet si sensible de sa naissance. Et aujourd'hui Arthur comprenait pourquoi.

- Vous étiez prêt à vous sacrifier pour moi ? A donner votre vie ?

- Et je le ferai de nouveau aujourd'hui si l'occasion se représentait…

- Mais pourquoi, vous vouliez un héritier, et vous ne m'auriez même pas connu…

- Ta mère t'aurait aimé pour nous deux, je lui faisais confiance. Et tu étais ce qu'elle désirait le plus, ma vie n'était rien comparée à son bonheur, Arthur. Quand tu rencontreras une personne que tu aimes comme j'ai aimé ta mère, tu comprendras.

Uther avait pour la première fois été au bout de ses explications, et son fils ne semblait pas être au bord de l'explosion ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Mais tout comme Morgane, un Arthur silencieux était un Arthur inquiétant.

- Pourquoi le faire maintenant ? Pourquoi nous dire tout cela maintenant ?

- Je pense que tu sais pourquoi…

- Pour May ?

- Je ne veux pas recommencer les erreurs du passé. J'ai besoin d'honnêteté dans ma vie, ne plus avoir de secret à porter et avoir peur que quelqu'un les découvre. J'ai un passé, assez lourd mais je l'assume. Je veux repartir sur des bases saines avec elle. Mais je le fais aussi pour toi et Morgane. Vous méritiez de savoir la vérité. Tu as des questions ?

- Non, je suis juste…je ne m'attendais pas à ça Père. Je pensais que vous me teniez responsable de la mort de ma mère et…

Uther fixait son fils et remarqua que des larmes pointaient dans ses yeux bleus.

- Non ! Jamais, ne pense jamais cela. Si ta mère est morte c'est de ma faute et pas de la tienne…

- Non, je crois que vous avez tort, elle est morte à cause de Nimueh. Ni vous ni moi ne sommes à blâmer. Je suis heureux que vous me l'ayez dit, j'aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt, cela m'aurait évité des questionnements interminables. Vous ne parlez jamais de ma mère, je croyais que vous …vouliez l'oubliez.

Le Roi laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus, ce qui ne lui arrivait que rarement. Il sentait la souffrance d'Arthur, son fils avait cru qu'il le détestait parce qu'il lui avait enlevé Ygraine. Il se leva et s'approcha du Prince :

- Oh, Arthur, je suis désolé si je t'ai donné cette impression. Mais je n'en parlais pas parce que cela me faisait souffrir atrocement de repenser à elle et cela faisait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Pas parce que je t'en voulais…

- Je ne savais pas…

- Lève-toi, demanda Uther en le fixant toujours.

Le jeune homme obéit à son père, et fut stupéfait quand Uther le prit dans ses bras sans retenue, le serrant contre lui, comme un père ferait pour consoler son fils. Ce qui n'était quasiment jamais arrivé dans sa vie. Arthur se laissa aller et blottit sa tête dans le cou du Roi, s'abandonnant à ses émotions. Il sentit à sa plus grande surprise des larmes couler sur ses cheveux, son père pleurait également…

- Je t'aime, Arthur, et je suis heureux que tu existes, tu es le fils dont tout père rêverait, courageux, loyal, généreux, même envers moi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à te le montrer depuis toutes ses années. J'ai toujours fait passer mon devoir de Roi avant mon rôle de père…je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je sais que je ne peux rattraper le temps perdu, mais je ferai mon maximum pour que dans l'avenir tu en sois conscient.


	15. Chapter 15

_Deux jours plus tard…_

La protégée de Gaius se trouvait dans une rue de la ville haute de Camelot quand elle entendit pour la première fois cette rumeur. Elle tourna la tête pour voir d'où venait l'échange, et se rendit compte que pratiquement tout le monde autour d'elle ne parlait que de cela, des derniers procès de Camelot. May avait déjà entendu des ragots durant les jours précédents, mais elle n'osait y croire. Pas sans preuve.

Elle finit ses emplettes dans les différentes échoppes de la cité et remonta vers les quartiers de Gaius où elle avait pris l'habitude de travailler depuis qu'elle et Uther….

May marchait tranquillement dans la cour principale du château quand son regard se figea en apercevant une silhouette. Et cette silhouette, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Elle accéléra son pas pour aller à sa rencontre. Il se retourna et courut vers elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mordred ? souffla-t-elle incertaine. Que fais-tu ici ?

Le petit garçon se jeta contre elle, en la serrant fort contre lui et sourit en sentant May retourner son étreinte chaleureuse. Il avait été témoin de la prise de position risquée de la compagne dur Roi en leur faveur. Mordred releva la tête vers elle et lui expliqua :

- Le Roi a ordonné notre libération, à mon père et à moi. Nous sommes libres !

- Je ne comprends pas…j'étais persuadée qu'Uther vous avez déjà exécutés?

- Non, il nous a gardés dans les cachots pendant tout ce temps et ce matin il est venu nous dire que nous étions libres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…Il a aussi libéré les autres !

May demeura silencieuse, mais se rendit à l'évidence, cela devait être la vérité puisqu'aucune alerte n'avait été sonnée, et qu'aucun garde royal ne semblait faire de cas de la présence du garçon au milieu de la cour de la citadelle.

- Il m'a aussi demandé de te dire « Echec et Mat »…qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

_Echec et mat…_Les mot résonnèrent dans la tête de la médecin et ce fut comme un électrochoc dans son esprit. May se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée la plus proche du palais, Mordred courant derrière elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être libre, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient été jugés par Uther et condamnés à mort, ce qui avait été la cause de leur séparation, le Roi étant incapable de penser clairement quand la magie était en question. Tous ceux qui approchaient de près ou de loin l'Ancienne Religion représentaient d'office une menace pour Camelot, et Uther se faisait un devoir de les tuer pour la sécurité de son Royaume…alors comment ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait irruption dans la salle dur trône, Mordred toujours dans ses pas. Uther discutait avec des chevaliers vers le fond de la salle et releva la tête en entendant des pas rapides et décidés résonner dans la pièce. Il fut étonné mais heureux de voir sa compagne suivie du petit Druide faire leur apparition et s'approcher de lui. Il tendit son parchemin à la personne la plus proche et avança à la rencontre de May. L'expression de la jeune femme était indescriptible, elle semblait perdue et irritée. Et c'était son but. Il voulait en arriver à ce stade avant de poursuivre ce qu'il avait en tête.

Et cette impression d'incompréhension augmenta encore plus quand Uther arbora un sourire malicieux à sa vue, illuminant tout son visage. Il s'était attendu à une réaction rapide de May, mais pas autant, il n'avait libéré les Druides que depuis moins d'une heure…

La jeune femme réalisa que l'ordre de libération venait bel et bien d'Uther.

- Tu les as libérés ? demanda-t-elle en approchant de lui sans prendre la peine de saluer les personnes présentes autour d'elle.

- Oui, répondit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Tous ? Tu les as tous libérés ? renchérit-elle.

- Après avoir discuté avec eux. Ils ne représentent aucun danger pour Camelot.

Là May fut abasourdie par sa réponse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour entendre ces paroles de la bouche d'Uther. Et le pire c'est que les chevaliers autour de lui ne semblaient nullement surpris de sa réponse…qu'est ce qui se tramait donc ici ?

- Tu as libérés des magiciens et ils sont libres d'aller et venir ?

Il n'avait pas prévu de faire cela en public, mais apparemment sa compagne en avait décidé autrement. Uther lui devait des explications, et sincères cette fois. Il avait bien retenu la leçon des fois précédentes.

- Oui, j'ai fait cela.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- May, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps, _malgré moi_, pour penser à ce que tu m'avais dit, analyser ce que tu me reprochais. Et je dois admettre que tu avais raison depuis le début. En ne pliant pas sous ma volonté tu m'as forcé à me remettre en question. Tu m'as forcé à réfléchir sur mes actes, mon comportement. Je ne trouve pas de mots assez forts pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit, et je suis plus que conscient que je t'ai blessé. Et profondément. Je t'aime, plus que je ne saurai l'exprimer, je donnerai ma vie pour passer une seconde de plus à tes côtés et pourtant je me suis conduit comme le pire des hommes. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mes actes et mes paroles, et je n'en cherche aucune. Mais notre séparation a eu le mérite de me forcer à reprendre mes convictions une à une pour avoir une infime chance d'espérer être de nouveau près de toi. Et j'ai réalisé combien j'avais eu tort toutes ces années. La magie n'est pas que mauvaise, elle est ce que nous en faisons, et ce n'est certainement pas parce que je suis Roi que j'ai forcément raison.

Uther marqua une pause, observant scrupuleusement les réactions de May, et les émotions qui se lisaient dans les yeux azurs de la jeune femme lui prouvaient qu'elle le suivait parfaitement, qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'approcha encore plus et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Le Roi sentit la médecin entremêler leurs doigts, cherchant visiblement à sentir son contact.

- Je veux changer, May, reprit-il. Pour le bien du Royaume mais aussi pour le nôtre. Je veux devenir l'homme que tu espères, l'homme bon que tu vois en moi. Mais la route est encore longue et je n'en serai pas capable seul. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un a mes côtés, quelqu'un qui me soutienne mais aussi me dise quand je fais fausse route, quand je fais les mauvais choix. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de me tenir tête, qui soit assez fort pour supporter mon tempérament houleux et qui ne renonce pas sous prétexte que je suis le Roi. J'ai besoin d'avoir la femme que j'aime près de moi. J'ai besoin de toi, May.

Là Uther lâcha ses mains et posa un genou à terre, son regard toujours levé vers elle. Il attrapa sa main gauche et continua son discours.

- je serais très honoré si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme, déclara-t-il en tendant une bague vers elle.

Les yeux d'Uther trahissaient son état d'extrême angoisse quant à la future réponse de sa compagne. Il avait tout misé sur sa demande en mariage, leur réconciliation, mais aussi son avenir à lui. Il remarqua que les yeux de May s'étaient humidifiés rapidement et avaient laissé s'écouler des larmes le long de ses joues. Mais elle n'avait toujours rien dit…

- _Je _serai celle qui serait très honorée de devenir ta femme, Uther Pendragon, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Jamais le Roi ne s'était agenouillé devant quelqu'un, May le savait parfaitement et là, en public, il venait de le faire pour elle. Elle saisit la main d'Uther et le força à se mettre debout, se retrouvant face à elle.

- C'est un oui ?

- Oui, c'est un oui !

Elle tendit sa main vers lui et le Roi passa la bague à son annulaire gauche. May remarqua avec émotion qu'elle avait déjà vu cette bague. En réalité, c'était la sienne, la même bague qu'elle avait jetée de rage quelques semaines plus tôt à la tête d'Uther.

L'angoisse présente depuis plusieurs semaines disparut enfin, pour son plus grand soulagement. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir reprendre là où leurs vies s'étaient arrêtées.

Arthur, comme la totalité de la salle, avait suivi l'échange en intégralité et avait été surpris de l'attitude de son père faisant un mea culpa comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il fut également soulagé que May accepte sa proposition, la tension des semaines précédentes étant toujours dans son esprit et jamais il ne souhaitait connaître à nouveau des tensions entre eux deux…Le Prince fut tiré de ses pensées quand des applaudissements commencèrent à résonner dans la salle, soudain conscient qu'un silence de plomb avait recouvert la pièce quelques minutes auparavant. Les personnes présentes souriaient à l'attitude plus que familière de leur Roi avec sa désormais future femme, puisque depuis de longues secondes ils s'embrassaient sans retenue…

Uther cessa à regret d'embrasser sa compagne, se souvenant qu'ils étaient en public. Il se tourna alors vers l'assistance, un sourire interminable aux lèvres, preuve de son bonheur immense :

- Nous sommes heureux et fiers de vous annoncer que d'ici quelques mois Camelot accueillera un mariage et aura de nouveau une reine…

May avait senti toute l'émotion passée dans leur échange puis leur baiser. Uther n'avait pas lâché sa main pendant son annonce, la serrant fort dans la sienne. Il venait de la demander en mariage, elle ? Elle allait épouser le Roi de Camelot, elle n'en revenait toujours pas, car elle avait toujours pensé que leur histoire serait vouée à rester ce qu'elle était, une relation amoureuse et fusionnelle certes, mais elle n'avait rien d'une reine, à commencer par ses origines. Et pourtant elle, l'apprentie de Gaius, maintenant médecin de Camelot, allait devenir Reine.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en voyant une myriade de personnes venir les féliciter, des chevaliers, des notables, de simples sujets. Leur réconciliation et leur prochaine union semblaient combler toutes ces personnes, ravies que leurs différents soient enfin dépassés…

Au bout d'un long moment, elle n'aurait pu dire si les minutes se comptaient déjà en heure, où elle ne voyait plus le bout de ces remerciements, elle se rapprocha d'Uther par l'arrière. Il était en pleine discussion avec Morgane, mais elle avait remarqué depuis de longues minutes qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, s'extirper de cette salle, tout comme elle. May se positionna juste derrière lui, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à hauteur de son oreille gauche. Uther avait senti une présence très près de lui, avait tourné imperceptiblement sa tête pour s'assurer de l'identité de la personne qui osait être si familière avec lui. Et sans grande surprise, il respira d'abord le parfum de sa compagne avant de l'apercevoir. Il laissa ses yeux dans ceux de Morgane qui continuait à le féliciter pour une fois pour ses dernières paroles.

May chuchota de sorte que seul Uther puisse entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- _Je te veux maintenant, Uther. Je veux te sentir en moi et que…_

Morgane vit Uther changer peu à peu de couleur au fur et à mesure que son amie lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer le contenu de ses paroles, mais elles avaient un certain effet sur son tuteur puisqu'il avait rougi instantanément et que ses yeux avaient une expression singulière. Uther ne tourna pas la tête, ne souhaitant pas aggraver son état actuel en croisant les yeux de sa future femme.

May ayant fini ce qu'elle avait à faire, s'éloigna d'Uther, lui passa devant et au bout de quelques pas où elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota se retourna vers lui.

- Maintenant, Uther ! dit-elle sur un ton qui ne lui laissait d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, Uther ne dit rien et la suivit sans broncher sous les yeux étonnés des personnes présentes dans la salle...

Uther avait entrainé sa compagne à pas de course dans les couloirs du château menant à ses appartements, ses paroles ayant contribué à augmenter l'urgence de leurs retrouvailles. Ils allaient pénétrer dans les quartiers royaux quand Uther s'arrêta, lâcha la main de May qu'il tenait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle, et rebroussa chemin seul. La jeune femme le regarda marcher jusqu'au garde le plus proche, qui comme tous les gardes croisés le long de leur chemin les regardaient d'un œil étonné. Elle n'attendit pas la suite et entra dans les quartiers d'Uther, non leurs quartiers à nouveau depuis maintenant…

Uther faisait face au garde, il le fixa alors qu'il commença à parler.

- Je veux que cette aile soit bouclée et que personne n'y entre sous aucun prétexte.

- Oui Sire.

- Quand je dis personne, c'est personne et quand je dis sous aucun prétexte je le pense. Est-ce clair ?Même si le royaume est attaqué ou en flamme, je n'en ai cure ! Compris ?

- Oui Sire, répéta le garde.

- Bien. Allez-y.

Uther appuya son regard sur le malheureux garde qui rebroussa chemin et commença à isoler cette partie du château. Comme ceux d'Arthur, les quartiers d'Uther étaient situés dans une aile qui pouvait être isolée du reste du château, octroyant au Roi une relative tranquillité quand il le désirait. Et en ce moment précis, il le désirait plus que tout…

Le Roi pénétra dans ses appartements dont la porte était ouverte suite au passage de sa compagne, il la chercha du regard et fut déstabilisé quand elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'amener à elle. May s'était appuyée contre le mur près de la porte en l'attendant et elle était plus que satisfaite qu'il soit enfin avec elle. Elle sentait le froid du mur de pierres contraster avec la chaleur qui émanait de tout son corps anticipant la suite. Uther était contre elle, la dominant sans problème du haut de son mètre quatre vingt cinq de plus de quinze centimètres. Elle percevait la force de son corps prêt pour toutes les éventualités que lui réserveraient les prochaines heures, trop heureux d'enfin pouvoir assouvir ses envies refoulées depuis plus d'un mois…

Il repoussa la porte d'un coup de pied et elle claqua bruyamment, les isolant du reste du château. Uther fixa sa compagne, parfaitement conscient qu'elle aussi était très excitée par la suite.

- Alors, tu veux que je te fasse l'amour si fort qu'on entendra tes cris jusqu'à Ealdor ? souffla-t-il en ne quittant pas ses yeux.

- Au moins jusqu'à Ealdor, rectifia-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Le Roi se laissa faire, il avait patiemment attendu cet instant et il allait le savourer. Il sentit May commencer à déboutonner son haut avec empressement, elle aussi était pressée…Uther intensifia leur baiser, trouvant enfin sa langue, dieu que cela lui avait manqué, la sentir prête à se donner à lui ! Enfin, ils allaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient interrompus quelques semaines auparavant. Reprendre leur vie à deux, et aussi préparer leur futur mariage. Il sourit quand il imagina ce prochain jour, la voyant en mariée, lui l'attendant à l'autel. Sa future Reine.

May avait senti son sourire dans leur baiser, et avait très légèrement reculé sa tête pour comprendre ce qui avait troublé son compagnon. Uther se dit que décidément, elle le connaissait trop bien, sentant ses changements d'humeurs bien avant qu'il n'en soit lui-même conscient.

- Je pensais juste que bientôt ce sera ma femme que j'embrasserai…

May sentit l'émotion passer dans sa voix celle-ci étant plus grave que d'habitude, elle était consciente de l'importance que ces quelques mots revêtaient pour lui. Il était resté veuf pendant plus de vingt ans, s'interdisant d'aimer autre femme de peur de souffrir s'il arrivait quelque chose à celle-ci. Elle lui rendit son sourire et reprit là où il l'avait interrompue, le débarrassant de sa chemise et son maillot de corps. Uther frissonnait sous les caresses de sa compagne, percevant ses mains sur son torse nu. Il n'avait pas perdu son temps, essayant de rééquilibrer la situation en enlevant sans aucune délicatesse les habits de May qui l'aidait pour que cela aille plus vite. Du temps, ils en auraient après, mais là, ils étaient pressés, pressés de se sentir enfin unis physiquement. Elle commença à gémir quand Uther se cambra involontairement contre elle, poussant son érection contre son bassin.

- Désolé…murmura-t-il en embrassant le creux du cou de May. Il n'avait pu contenir son mouvement, la coinçant plus fortement qu'il n'aurait voulu entre le mur et lui…

- Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça, mon amour…soupira-t-elle.

May ferma les yeux sous les attentions de son futur mari, et elle sentit une de ses mains restant initialement sur sa hanche glisser doucement vers son ventre et descendre plus bas. Uther se débarrassant du sous-vêtement devenu indésirable en un geste rapide et commença à caresser lentement son sexe.

La jeune femme perçut clairement un sourire dans ses petits baisers quand il atteignit son sexe et qu'il avait eu la preuve qu'elle avait autant envie de lui que lui d'elle.

- Tu es très…

- Excitée ? finit-elle en sentant ses doigts la pénétrer facilement.

- Très très excitée.

May se cambra à son tour quand il commença à entrer et sortir ses doigts de son sexe. Elle était déjà excitée avant qu'ils n'entrent dans les quartiers d'Uther, s'il continuait ainsi, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

- Uther, souffla-t-elle dans un gémissement de plaisir plus fort que les autres.

- Oui mon amour…

Il avait interrompu ses baisers pour la regarder prendre du plaisir sous sa main, une chose dont il croyait ne jamais être capable de se lasser…

- …tu aimes ça ?

- Un peu trop…sourit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne le forçant à arrêter son mouvement.

Uther obéit à sa demande et retira ses doigts tout humides de l'excitation de sa partenaire. Elle en profita pour s'attaquer à la ceinture du Roi, la défaisant d'un geste expert d'une seule main. Uther s'était saisi d'un de ses seins et le suçait avidement, arrachant des soupirs à sa partenaire. Il la sentit ouvrir son pantalon qui tomba dans un bruit sourd à terre avec son épée encore accrochée, le forçant à enlever ses pieds de ses bottes, laissant au sol ces vêtements devenus inutiles… May le regarda faire amusée, ravie de pouvoir à nouveau contempler le corps quasi nu de son compagnon, toujours aussi agréable à regarder…surtout pour elle. Uther lui prit la main et l'attira avec lui vers le lit. Les amusements avaient trop duré à son goût, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, avaient vécu ensemble près d'un an. Il la voulait, et maintenant, il voulait se sentir en elle, la voir bouger avec lui, crier son nom…juste sentir qu'elle était de nouveau à lui. Et pouvoir s'abandonner totalement à elle, retrouver cette sérénité, cette paix qu'il ressentait quand il était près d'elle. Ne plus être seulement le Roi, mais être un simple homme, partageant sa vie avec la femme qu'il aime.

May suivait sans broncher son compagnon qui était face à elle et reculait vers le lit. Elle le dévorait des yeux anticipant autant que lui la suite, et le regarda amusée se coucher sur le lit dans le même mouvement, se retrouvant sur le dos et l'attirant sur lui. Elle recouvrit son corps, cherchant autant de contact que possible, engendrant des soupirs chez Uther quand elle frôla sans retenu son sexe toujours emprisonné dans son caleçon.

- Tu aimes me torturer…sourit-il en déposant d'abord un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis en intensifiant ses efforts…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, trop occupée à retourner ses attentions. Elle sentit les bras d'Uther l'enlacer, caressant son dos, ses fesses, cherchant à la sentir totalement à lui. Elle s'abandonna à ce sentiment si singulier, à ses sensations exacerbées par l'excitation, cherchant à ne plus penser, simplement ressentir le moment présent. Et elle le sentait très bien le moment présent, surtout avec le sexe d'Uther toujours contre elle, la voulant désespérément.

Elle interrompit à regret leur baiser enflammé et s'écarta de son partenaire, laissant ses mains se diriger vers son caleçon et l'en débarrasser quand il l'aida en soulevant son bassin. May s'apprêtait à reprendre leur baiser quand Uther la retourna vigoureusement, satisfait d'être enfin libre de tout vêtement, prêt à passer à la suite…La médecin se retrouva sur le dos, et laissa un rire lui échapper, Uther reprenait le contrôle, cherchant comme souvent à la dominer au lit, sans pour autant faire passer ses envies au second plan. Et elle aimait ça, cette double facette de son homme, dominant mais attentionné… cela lui avait réellement manqué…cette proximité avec son compagnon, leur intimité, pas seulement le sexe, il y a avait aussi la complicité qu'ils avaient développée dès le premier jour de leur rencontre, comme si rien ne pouvait s'interposer entre eux…mais le sexe tenait une très grande place dans leur vie, elle devait être honnête avec elle-même…

Le bassin de la jeune femme ondula sans son accord, par réflexe à la proximité du sexe d'Uther, trop longtemps privé de ce plaisir, son corps lui criait qu'elle avait assez attendu. Le Roi avait été surpris par ses mouvements, mais il reprit le contrôle en amenant son bassin près de celui de May et en la pénétrant sans la prévenir, sentant pertinemment bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie autant que lui.

Uther ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant son sexe entrer si facilement, retrouvant une place qui était la sienne.

- Oh May… soupira-t-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

- Uther…encore, gémit-elle.

Il obtempéra, se retirant lentement, créant des frissons de plaisir dans leurs deux corps et la pénétra de nouveau avec une sensualité insoupçonnée chez lui.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire cela longtemps…murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour May.

La jeune femme le sentait totalement en elle, son sexe dur et gonflé d'excitation comblant un vide qui n'avait duré que trop longtemps. Elle était elle-aussi au bord de la jouissance, ces simples retrouvailles physiques espérées tant de fois devenaient une véritable torture quand Uther restait immobile comme il le faisait actuellement. May réussit à ouvrir ses yeux et rencontra le regard clair de son compagnon qui la fixait depuis plusieurs secondes visiblement. Son expression était indescriptible, de l'amour, de la passion se lisaient dans ses yeux verts clairs autant qu'une excitation démesurée. La protégée de Gaius n'avait jamais pu y résister quand les traits d'Uther se détendaient, chassant le Roi qu'il était pour être simplement un homme, le laissant devenir vulnérable pour elle sans vouloir dissimuler quoique ce soit. En cet instant, il vivait pour elle. Et elle pour lui…

- Je t'aime, dit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Ne me laisse jamais plus nous séparer…

- Promis, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

May serra instinctivement Uther contre elle en le sentant commencer son va et vient. Ils avaient assez patienté, son sexe entrait et ressortait avec ardeur, cherchant une libération à cette frustration qui avait duré presqu'un mois. Le Roi perçut sans difficulté que sa compagne voulait elle-aussi atteindre la jouissance rapidement, ondulant son corps contre le sien pour augmenter la puissance de leur union.

- Uther…Aaahhh…ouuuii !

- C'est près…oohhh…May… !

Uther sentit alors la respiration de sa partenaire devenir chaotique sous le plaisir qui l'envahissait, criant des « encore » et des « plus fort » au gré de ses envies. Cela eut pour effet de le faire basculer vers le point de non retour.

- Oh oui, Uther….encore !

Il accéléra son rythme, la pénétrant brutalement à chaque coup de bassin. May sentit son plaisir monter avec encore plus de rapidité, le sexe d'Uther frappant avec force son point sensible. Et ce fut l'explosion. L'explosion des sens, des corps…May ne put retenir plus longtemps son orgasme, elle le laissa s'emparer d'elle, chevauchant les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient, ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier sous l'intensité des ses émotions et en sentant Uther jouir en elle avec force.

Ils restèrent immobiles, reprenant leur souffle, cherchant à retrouver leurs esprits après cette union inespérée…May brisa leur confortable silence la première.

- C'était …mon dieu…je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce qui vient de ce passer…

Uther, qui s'était blotti dans son cou en jouissant, sourit à ses mots et ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Je sais. On devrait se séparer plus souvent…répondit-il ironique. Hé !

May venait de le taper sur le dos à sa remarque, visiblement en désaccord. Il se redressa et rencontra de nouveau le regard azur et satisfait de sa future femme. Il vit alors son expression changer, passant d'une extase profonde à la surprise…elle venait de percevoir le sexe d'Uther reprendre de la vigueur, visiblement prêt pour un nouveau round…

- Je n'ai pas fini…, j'ai tout un mois à rattraper, sourit-il.


	16. Chapter 16

_Le lendemain matin…_

Uther se réveilla d'un coup. Des bruits…_bizarres_. Dans ses quartiers ? Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se rappela la veille, et un sourire apparut malgré lui sur son visage. May…elle avait passé la nuit avec lui.

Il allongea son bras vers sa droite cherchant son contact, mais il n'y avait personne. Le lit était froid à sa place. Où était-elle? Les bruits reprirent, quelqu'un semblait malade ? Il allait se lever quand la jeune femme réapparut, le visage blanc, des cernes sous les yeux.

- May ?

Il marqua une pause, prenant le temps de l'observer en détail. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout et semblait avoir vomi plus qu'elle ne pouvait, lui donnant une couleur de mort, identique à celle qu'avait Ygraine avait de mourir. Le sang d'Uther se glaça à ce souvenir, il ne perdrait pas May comme il avait perdu sa femme vingt ans plus tôt…

- J'appelle Gaius, dit-il autoritairement en se levant. Tu es souffrante, ta mine est terrifiante...

Elle ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, faisant le tour du lit pour s'asseoir à sa place, soit à la droite d'Uther qui s'était mis debout à côté du lit prêt à sortir de ses quartiers pour aller quérir Gaius. Elle était défigurée, jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi, et cela avait fait naître une inquiétude instantanée en lui. Et comme à chaque fois où il était inquiet pour elle, il devenait distant, presque froid, la jeune femme le connaissait bien depuis le temps, elle avait vite compris que cela n'était qu'une façade lui permettant de dissimuler ses souffrances au monde extérieur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu réagir ainsi pour elle. Elle avait réussi à faire tomber ce mur en quelques semaines de vie commune, et là il recommençait…

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, ça va.

- Pour moi, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller…Gaius n'en a que pour quelques minutes pour venir ici et…

- Uther, ça va. Reviens au lit…

Le Roi obtempéra à contre cœur, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la loi avec elle, au moins pour ce matin, mais si cela se poursuivait, il ne tiendrait plus compte de son avis. Il se rassit dans le lit sans la quitter des yeux.

- May, je n'aime pas beaucoup quand tu refuses….

- Je suis médecin rappelle-toi, et de toutes façons je n'ai plus que deux semaines à attendre et ces nausées devraient alors s'arrêter d'elles-mêmes…

Elle fixa Uther, cherchant à savoir s'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Apparemment pas…

- _Attendre quoi ?_

- J'aurais préféré te l'annoncer autrement, mais les nausées ne me quittent plus depuis plus d'un mois. Tôt ou tard tu aurais compris leur cause… je suis enceinte, Uther, avoua-t-elle en baissant furtivement le regard.

Uther resta figé, bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça…et cette réaction ou plutôt cette absence de réaction n'était pas de bon augure pour la suite. May sentit qu'elle devait continuer à parler, lui apporter une explication, même si tous deux connaissaient bien la cause du « problème ».

- Je l'ai découvert juste avant notre _dispute_. Je pense que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ma réaction a été si extrême…

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes pour jauger la réaction de son compagnon, mais fut incapable de déchiffrer son expression. Son visage avait pris ce masque d'indifférence qu'Uther savait parfaitement revêtir quand il en avait besoin.

- En faisant l'amour aussi souvent que nous le faisions…c'était une conséquence à laquelle il fallait s'attendre. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que cela ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt.

May parlait doucement, essayant de maintenir un semblant de calme dans sa voix malgré l'anxiété qui la gagnait au fur et à mesure qu'il gardait son silence. Uther n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, la fixant toujours, incrédule essayant toujours d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Je t'en prie dis quelque chose. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu sois choqué, tu as déjà deux enfants qui ont quasiment mon âge et tu n'avais sans doute pas prévu d'avoir d'autres enfants à cinquante ans. Et je le conçois assez bien, à vrai dire. Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, moi non plus d'ailleurs, dit-elle en posant la main sur son ventre, mais...dis quelque chose, parle-moi, je t'en prie.

La jeune femme avait son regard rivé vers le Roi, cherchant un quelconque indice sur ses pensées, mais son visage était indéchiffrable, un mélange d'émotions contradictoires qu'apparemment même lui n'arrivait pas à dominer.

- Uther ?

Elle avait baissé brièvement son regard sur son ventre et releva les yeux vers son compagnon et fut à son tour réduite au silence par ce qu'elle voyait.

- Je vais vraiment être père? De nouveau? murmura-t-il.

Uther avait finalement réussi à prononcer ces quelques mots, réalisant enfin ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Il répétait à haute voix ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, comme pour attester de la réalité de cette grossesse inattendue. May ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant celles de son compagnon couler sans retenue sur ses joues.

- Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- En colère ? répéta-t-il interloqué. Parce que tu me donnes ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ? La possibilité d'avoir une famille avec la femme que j'aime, sans en craindre les conséquences…ajouta-t-il malgré lui en s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quel homme serait en colère parce que sa femme va lui donner un enfant ? C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, May.

May perçut beaucoup d'amour dans la voix de son compagnon, prouvant sa sincérité, elle laissa finalement ses émotions l'envahir librement, le serrant contre elle en pleurant, clairement soulagée.

- Je craignais tellement que tu me repousses à cause du bébé…souffla-t-elle soulagée. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir…j'avais peur de te perdre, juste après t'avoir retrouvé...

Uther passa se bras autour de sa taille, l'amenant au plus près de lui. Il la sentit caler sa tête contre son torse toujours nu de leur nuit cherchant une position confortable. Il s'allongea, l'entrainant avec lui et resta immobile, appuyant son menton sur ses cheveux. Il sentait ses doigts caresser son torse, lentement. Uther réalisa soudain les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés, _elle avait eu peur qu'il les rejette_.

- Je t'aime, May. Et je savais très bien que notre amour pourrait mener à ce qu'un jour tu sois enceinte…je l'avais espéré même sans oser y croire.

La jeune femme releva doucement la tête vers lui, incertaine.

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, que tu voulais d'autres enfants, dit-elle surprise.

- Je…j'avais peur de ne plus être capable de procréer, je ne suis plus un jeune homme…, admit-il. Et si je t'avais fait comprendre que j'avais cette envie et que nous n'y étions pas arrivés…

Uther s'était interrompu, laissant ses derniers mots non-dits.

- Tu aurais revécu ce que tu as connu avec Ygraine, comprit-elle.

- Oui.

- Et bien, je crois que tu nous as donné la preuve du contraire, sourit-elle.


End file.
